Unbreakable Bonds of Crimson
by thebeastwithin0016
Summary: An untold story from 500 years ago. A reunion with 4 souls who have forgotten. Memories of friendship, love and tragedy... Where will the wheels of fate take them?
1. One: The City of Powerful Jade

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Saiyuki fanfiction! Finally! After loving the series (especially Sanzo :)) for a very long time I finally came around to writing this story that's been in my head for 4 years! It's not finished though but we'll get there!

Disclaimer: This story begins after the fight with Homura, Zenon and Shien and the scripture has been taken. This story will also be incorporated into some scenes from the anime and the manga just because I really want this character that I came up with to be a part of the journey so far. BUT I do not own the great Minekura Kazuya's Saiyuki and its existing plot and all I have is love and for this amazing series.

I hope you enjoy the story and of course, reviews, comments and suggestions are welcome!

Enjoy! -thebeastwithin0016

* * *

The crescent moon quietly floats on the night sky, its soft glow flooded on a seemingly peaceful town. A scene of tranquility. The same can't be used to describe the atmosphere in the hotel room where the group of four men known as the Sanzo group is currently settling in as they have hit a major setback in their journey. During their last encounter with the War Gods Homura, Zenon and Shien, has Sanzo, Goku and Gojyo's weapons been damaged beyond repair, but most importantly, the Maten Scripture has also been clawed away from them. While contemplating a solution for their dilemma, Kanzeon Bosatsu appeared along with Jiroushin and not having any other choice, they decided to ask the deity if she can be of any help.

"There's a strict rule against meddling with the matters of mortals." the hermaphrodite so casually declared while comfortably lounging at the hotel room's couch.

Sanzo's jaw clenched at the nonchalant answer while Gojyo brought a hand to his face as he shook his head in disbelief, "It's not gonna be fun if I just easily fix it myself is what you're trying to say." The redhead commented, knowing very well of the Goddess' whimsical nature.

"You got me!" Kanzeon Bosatsu admitted with a chuckle which served as the final straw for the monk. Sanzo violently slammed a hand on the table making the ashtray rattle.

"You old hag! We do not have the time to serve as your entertainment! YOU gave this mission to us, so YOU do something about it!" he growled.

A hand gently landed on Sanzo's shoulder followed by Hakkai's voice trying to calm him, "Sanzo…" green eyes shifted its attention to the Goddess, "Is it really impossible for your to help in any way?" he inquired.

"I thought you take pride that there's nothing impossible for you Kanzeon Bosatsu?" Gojyo goaded.

"That's true." The men were about to react but the Goddess stopped them with the raise of her hand, "BUT… I will bet all of my divine powers on a weapon that is meticulously hand-crafted by a highly skilled professional."

"We don't have the time to wait for the weapons to be fixed. If you can fix it, then do it, stop toying with us for your amusement." Sanzo doesn't plan on being delayed by this mischievous Goddess' tricks.

"That's right! I have to give Homura the beating he deserves!" Goku cheered.

"You don't have a choice but to wait. Sometimes even magic can't compare against a top-quality weapon forged from an exceptional blacksmith's blood and sweat. Homura will wait for Goku, he knows you'll need your weapons to be repaired and he'll want to fight you at your strongest."

"Hmph. So I take it you know an 'exceptional blacksmith'?" the monk decided to humor the Goddess and get the useless conversation and done with.

She pushed herself off the couch, "There's a former God residing here at the human world. He IS an exceptional blacksmith who forged weapons for the high ranking military officers of the Heavens. Even now that he's reincarnated, he's still in that line of job."

Jiroushin panicked, "Kanzeon Bosatsu-!" he was stopped by the Goddess' raised hand.

"Continue to head West, you'll arrive at the city of Qianglin after three days, that's where you'll find the blacksmith." She tossed a scroll to Hakkai, "That's the map. Surely, you can survive a three-day journey right?"

Hakkai chuckled sarcastically, "We don't have much of a choice anyway. Who should we look for when we get there?"

She paused briefly and smiled, a mischievous glint peeked through her purple orbs, "Look for Kurei. I'll notify him of your arrival. Oh, and another thing, you'll be bringing him with you afterwards, he's an expert in the field of medicine. He'll be a huge help. Goodluck on your trip!" Before anyone of them can react to the sudden order, the Goddess along with her right hand man disappeared.

"That old hag! Just deciding things on her own!" the monk is fuming as he feels like the Goddess is just tossing them around for her amusement.

"Even so, having an apothecary in the group will be handy." their green-eyed healer justified. "Also, the city of QiangLin is quite a popular place. I never thought we'll get to visit during our journey."

Gojyo and Goku stared at Hakkai, "Popular? Why haven't we heard of it?" Goku said.

"It's because you're idiots." Sanzo snapped, which received groans of complaint from the two. Ignoring their reaction, he lit a cigarette, "It's one of the most prosperous cities in the continent and a tourist destination. It's also known for having an anti-demon barrier and the tourists are escorted by their highly esteemed soldiers protecting them from demons."

"Wow! Seems like a super fun place! I wanna go!" Goku exclaimed.

"Tsk. We're not on a tour dammit." The blond hissed.

"Besides how are we supposed to get through the barrier?" Gojyo asked.

"Hmph. Not my problem, you can all camp outside for all I care." Sanzo scoffed.

"What's that?!" The duo growled.

"Now, now." Hakkai hushed, "I'm sure Kanzeon Bosatsu will do something about it."

Shrugging his shoulder, Gojyo agreed flippantly, "You're right. So now that we found a blacksmith, let's get rolling!"

"Can't we eat first?" Goku asked, earning him a paper fan hit from Sanzo.

"We don't have time for that!"

"It's not such a bad idea to stock up on energy and supplies as well since we'll be travelling with quite a handicap." Hakkai suggested.

"Besides, if Goku's stomach is empty his brain will not function even more." Gojyo mocked.

"What do you mean 'even more' you perverted water sprite?!" Goku challenged back and they started bickering. Sanzo snapped and hit the two with his paper fan.

"OUCH!"

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO EAT, THEN EAT! STOP WASTING TIME!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Heavens, the Merciful Goddess watched the four men with much amusement through the calm water under the bridge.

"Merciful Goddess, why did you send them to where that person is? You're well aware—"

"Of course I'm aware, you're the one who doesn't know anything, Jiroushin." Setting her right elbow on the bridge's rail, she rested her head on her right hand, "This has already been decided long ago, that person's destiny is also tied to those four, that's the reason he's reincarnated. It's not going to be easy though, knowing that that person still carries the burden of those tragic memories five hundred years ago and blames herself for it. Do you know how that feels? Blaming yourself for something that is not your fault and in fact, you're also a victim. I hope that during this time, that person will forgive himself."

"Why did you have to mislead those four by giving them a different name?"

She chuckled, "Because that way, we'll see something interesting!" she glared at Jiroushin, "Be quiet about those four coming to him. It won't be fun otherwise."

Jiroushin let out a sigh, "You're really a handful."

"Hahahaha! With that person in the mix, we surely won't get bored." she stared at the pond, the ripples made by a cherry blossom petal unveils a silhouette of person, _How will you react? Will you be able to finally forgive yourself after five centuries?_

* * *

The Sanzo Party's three-day journey without their weapons has drained the energy even from their superhuman bodies. Demons attack day by day and they had to settle for hand-to hand combat. Luckily, they still have Hakkai's Qigong and Sanzo's Makai Tenjo as their trump card but even so, they're exhausted.

As dawn breaks on the third day of their journey…

"I'm starving..." Goku complained as he weakly lay on the back of the jeep with his eyes closed and his hands clasped over his stomach.

Gojyo pulled on his cheek, "You got guts to complain when you're the one who ate almost all of our food supplies! Now suffer the consequences monkey!"

The young demon pulled on his antenna hair, "Why?! Am I the only one who ate pervy water sprite?!"

"Don't you remember how you're continuously chew—" Gojyo didn't finish his sentence as Goku fell on the seat while his stomach let out a loud growl.

"I don't even have the strength to argue with you... I'm starving to death..." he moaned weakly.

"Hang in there Goku, it seems we're almost there." Hakkai encouraged.

"Hehe. Seems like he won't make it for real." The red-eyed half demon mocked, "But even I am hungry and tired too." he rested his back on his seat, his hands laced behind his head.

"That's not surprising, without your weapons, we use more energy in fighting than usual." Hakkai reasoned.

"That's why let's not waste any more on pointless bickering you get it?! I can't even sleep with you guys constantly making a racket!" with very little rest, the monk's temper is at an all-time high.

Everybody fell silent, only the sound of Hakuryu's engine and the tires paving their way on a rather rough path is all that can be heard.

A few moments later...

"Goku, still breathing?" Hakkai asked, "You're alarmingly quiet back there." He only got a groan in reply.

"Thank goodness because I believe that's the city of QiangLin in sight." the green-eyed announced.

Goku shot up from his seat and he, along with the others admired the grand appearance of the town as they go downhill.

The city stretched for miles and miles surrounded by lush greenery as if a velvet carpeting throughout the city. They can spot a river and a huge lake which glimmered under the glare of the sun making them look like exquisite diamonds scattered all over. Such a scenery is sheltered within sturdy concrete walls protecting the city and its people from the vicious threat of demons. The breathtaking view seem to have rejuvenated their tired bodies a little bit.

As they approached the town, a strong wave of energy hit them for a split second.

"Did you feel that?" Hakkai asked.

"Must be the barrier against demons." Sanzo guessed.

"Well, now I'm really curious to know how we got in." Gojyo uttered with amusement.

"I don't really care! As long as I finally get to eat!" Goku cheered in excitement.

A few moments later, they made a halt at the town's front gate. The arc bears a crest of a wolf standing proudly within a crescent moon looking over its left shoulder. The symbol exudes strength and power and are embedded on the carriages, the soldiers' armors, and printed on the flags.

"Good day, is this the city of QiangLin?" Hakkai greeted politely as one of the soldiers approached them.

"Yes it is. You must be the bunch that the Highness is waiting for."

"Eh? Highness?" Goku and Gojyo said in unison while Sanzo opened his eyes hinted with suspicion.

The soldier mounted one of the horses, "I'll escort you to the palace. Please follow me." The massive gates to the city opened and they headed inside.

"Wow! This is really big and beautiful." Goku said with amazement as they looked around.

The town is as impressive inside as they've seen it outside with the rich vegetation of rolling plains and forest along with clear river waters and animals roaming freely a refreshing sight to behold.

After crossing a bridge over the stream, they entered the residential and commercial areas of the town. They can also spot a palace at quite a distance from the area elevated by a raised concrete platform accessible by a long stairway. The town is lively and buzzing with the residents and tourists in high spirits as they start the day.

"This is quite a lively city, it really lives up to its reputation." Hakkai complimented.

"Ah yes. The town's rulers are focused on its residents' and environment's well-being therefore, everyone here lives in contentment." The soldier smiled.

"The food here must be delicious!" Goku exclaimed with excitement.

"The women here must be delicious." Gojyo said with a mischievous smile.

Both their comments received a hit of Sanzo's paper fan. "Shameless bastards!"

"Oww!" the two whined together with their hands on their heads.

"I'm sorry. They're always so rowdy." Hakkai apologized.

The soldier chuckled, "Don't worry about it, I've been serving the Highnesses for a very long time and a racket like that is nothing new."

"Huh?" the four were bewildered.

"You'll know once you meet them." he smiled, "We'll be there in a bit."

As they get close to the palace, it's becoming more and more intimidating. It's majestic and emits the power and authority of the rulers that reside within its walls.

Hakkai asked a question that's been bothering him and for sure Sanzo as well since they stepped in town, "Is the blacksmith we're looking for working at the palace?" they find odd that they are heading to the palace instead of the blacksmith's workshop.

The soldier looked at them with confusion, "Of course. The blacksmith is one of the four leaders of this city." They found themselves dumbfounded at the information, "The town is currently being ruled by four young leaders after their parents Master Kaiser and Madam Camilla left to travel the world."

"By young, you mean?" Gojyo asked.

The soldier stopped to think, "The eldest I believe is twenty-eight and the youngest is nearing twent-one."

"Whoa, so young! And they're in-charge of all this?" he blurted in disbelief.

"They're quite remarkable to be able to keep the town prosperous. They just about our age!" Hakkai commented in awe.

"Yeah. You'll see them shortly." They made their way through the palace entrance and stopped at the bottom of the palace's steps. "We're here."

Three women descended the steps just as Hakuryu transformed into a draon and approached them.

"Welcome, Master Sanzo and company. I am Nuriko, one of the head attendants of the palace." the woman with braided purple hair and blue eyes bowed, "These are my colleagues, Maya" she gestured towards the girl with silver hair and black eyes; "And Midori." then to the girl with green hair and eyes.

"Welcome." the two girls said in unison while bowing their heads.

Not wasting any time, the Casanova of the group approached them, "I'm Gojyo, are you all single?" he said flirtatiously.

Sanzo's vein throbbed, "You... PERVERTED WATER SPRITE!" He wielded his fan and smacked the redhead.

"That hurt you damn arrogant monk!" Gojyo hissed as he soothe his throbbing head.

"You asked for it you cockroach! We have no time for your flirting!" the monk growled back.

"Now, now. It's not good manners to fight in front of women." Hakkai tried to hush the ruckus then turned to the women, "Nice to meet you, I'm Cho Hakkai, these are Genjyo Sanzo, Sha Gojyo and Son Goku".

The girls smiled, "They horrifyingly resemble a bunch we know." Nuriko commented while shaking her head at Sanzo and Gojyo who are still going at each other.

Goku grumbling stomach interrupted the squabbling, "I'm sooo hungry." The young one complained.

"Then, shall we go inside?" Midori implied.

"Is there food?" Goku's eyes gleamed with anticipation.

The green-haired smiled kindly, "Yes, we've prepared plenty for your arrival"

"Why don't we go inside or it will get cold." Maya suggested, and the three attendants proceeded to lead their guests into the palace.

"YES! FINALLY! FOOD!" Goku yelled excitedly and Sanzo hit him.

"Stop being so loud you stupid monkey!" he went and followed the attendants along with Gojyo and Hakkai.

"That hurts, Sanzo—! Hey! Wait for me!" Goku jogged to catch up to the others.

As they pace the marble floors of one of the palace's many buildings, the surroundings had the group of men in awe. While it's not designed as a traditional palace that's brimming with gold carvings and colorful paintings everywhere, the palace is still exudes sophistication with its minimalist theme; the contrast of ivory painted walls and chocolate brown wood accents make for a spacious and breezy atmosphere. The doors and windows fashioned from luscious Zitan wood are an exquisite work of art with its intricate handcrafted lattice work and carvings with gold accents while beautifully landscaped courtyard gardens brightened up the each building.

"His Highness is settling some business but he'll finish in a bit. We'll ask you to wait at the receiving room." Nuriko explained.

"The palace holds such an exuberant atmosphere just like the whole city." Hakkai commented with great interest.

"Yes. Well, the Highnesses…" Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai looked at the attendants suspiciously, "ruled with the well-being of its citizens and tourists as their priority. They show great compassion and humility towards everyone no matter what their status in life is."

"It's something that they learned from their parents who are just as generous and humble." Maya added.

"This city is well known for its barrier against demons, how is it forged?" Sanzo asked.

"Master Kaiser, the siblings' father came from a long lineage of mages, he's the one who forged it." Nuriko explained, "One of the siblings are maintaining the strength of the barrier while he's away."

"How are we able to get through? You guys know that we're demons right?" Gojyo asked directly.

"The answer is simple, your connection with Kanzeon Bosatsu has been sensed by the barrier therefore letting you guys through."

They all continued to walk through the palace corridors, "You do not have to worry, we are not prejudiced towards demons since we know that there are still some that have their sanity intact." The silver haired attendant reassured.

" _I'm_ not a demon." Sanzo emphasized.

The three women smiled, "Of course. We know that much Master Sanzo." Midori reassured.

After a few moments, they arrived at the receiving room, "Please feel free at home." Nuriko gestured a hand towards the room where the servants are serving an abundant amount of food on the low dining table.

"FOOD!" Goku ran towards the table and started gobbling.

"Hey! Stupid monkey! Don't you dare eat it all!" Gojyo went after him.

"There they go." Hakkai said with a chuckle.

"Seriously." Sanzo put his palm on his forehead.

"Oi Gojyo! That's my shrimp!" Goku struggled to retrieve the shrimp from the redhead.

"Who said it's yours? Everything on this table is fair game!" Gojyo successfully chomped on the shrimp.

"Why you, stupid perverted sprite! You'll pay for that!"

"Enough already!" both received the wrath of Sanzo's harisen, "There's plenty of food so what's the point in fighting over it!"

"But!"

"Are you going to stop or do you want me to hit you 'till your brains pop out?" the monk threatened, the veins on his forehead throbbing.

"We'll stop, we'll stop." the two raised their hands.

Nuriko and Midori giggled at the scene, while Maya who always have a stoic expression just quietly looked on, "Don't worry there's more than enough food for everyone. We're aware of your long journey so we prepared plenty. Please excuse us for a moment, we'll just get more food and check on His Highness if he's finished with his job." Midori excused themselves and moved to leave the room.

"Hey." Sanzo called out.

"Yes, Master Sanzo?" Nuriko asked.

"Is it possible to get cigarettes around here? Marlboro Red." he requested.

Gojyo raised his hand, "Oh! Hi-Lite Blue for me please if you have!"

"Yes, we have those. I'll ask someone to bring it. Excuse me." The head attendants left the room.

Once alone in the room, the gentlemen's eyes roamed their surroundings. The walls are covered in yellow hand-embroidered silk wallpaper patterned with cherry blossom tree branches. Its minimalist in decoration adorned with few vases of the finest quality, porcelain figurines, and an elegant chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Across the room is a raised platform where four black high-back chairs are lined up.

"Did you notice Sanzo?" Hakkai asked the monk beside him.

Sanzo opened his eyes, "They never mention the names of the 'Highnesses'"

"Maybe that's how royal people roll?" Gojyo reasoned as casually as he tossed back a cup of sake.

"In any case, let's not let our guards down." Sanzo commanded. A servant entered the room and gave them a bundle of the cigarettes they asked for.

Gojyo whistled, "This is quite the hospitality."

"Or maybe they're trying to endanger your lives by spoiling you with cigarettes." Hakkai chuckled nervously.

Red eyes glared at a pair of green eyes, "You really have no talent for jokes."

As the men focused on the feast laid in front of them, they heard Midori's nervous voice approach followed by a man's voice.

"Are you not going to change your mind y-your Highness? This will be a big problem."

"I told you to leave it to me Midori. If you're worried about something else, we'll talk about it later." the man answered casually.

"But there won't be any later if—"

"So, you're the famous Sanzo group that Kanzeon Bosatsu talked about, I'm Kurei Hatori, the blacksmith you're looking for and one of the current rulers of the city. How do you find the food?" said the man dressed in an all-black military uniform standing at the door. He is fairly tall with tanned skin and a slender body build, his silver hair is layered up to the back of his neck with bangs covering his right eye while his left eye reveals a light brown orb. He wears his clothes ruggedly, the trench coat is unbuttoned showing his black tank top and pants underneath. The right lapel of his coat bore a pin carved with the family crest and is linked to a chain ending under his shoulder boards. He also wears a dog tag, a long silver ear cuff on the side of his left ear, black leather gloves, and combat boots for accessories. For weapons, he has a pair of kukri knives secured on his lower back. He speaks in a rather teasing voice and a smirk seem to be permanently painted on his face.

"They're awesome!" Goku stood happily with his arms up while still chewing which annoyed Sanzo, and the latter quickly pulled him back down to his seat.

"I told you to behave yourself!"

Kurei laughed, "It's okay, just eat to your heart's content, you've been through quite a rough journey I assume." he lit his cigarette.

"Uhm, excuse me your Highness?" Hakkai asked but got confused when Kurei suddenly choke on the smoke by surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Go ahead, what is it?" he said in the middle of coughing AND chuckling.

"We can't help but overhear, is there a problem with our arrival? We kind of heard what Midori said earlier."

"Oh, it's nothing. It's about one of our businesses, no need to worry." he said as he walked towards the chairs and sat on one of them.

Sanzo stopped eating, "If that's the case, then I guess we can get straight to the issue about the weapons."

"Oh yes, straight to business. Kanzeon Bosatsu was right, you do have no patience."

"It's just there's a very important item we have to get back immediately so he doesn't want to beat around the bush." Hakkai reasoned.

"Of course I understand." the silver-haired rested his back on the chair and crossed his legs, "Two months."

"Huh?" the four were dumbfounded.

"That's how long it takes for your extraordinary weapons to be fixed. I'll be needing a huge amount of money for materials as well as labor that will add up to eight thousand per weapon." he said casually.

Sanzo got furious, "Is this a joke? Two months and eight thousand per weapon?!"

Kurei stared at him intently, "It seems you don't understand, your weapons are not ordinary therefore, it will take extra hard labor and rare materials to fix them. Now, if you don't agree—"

"Your mischievous ways really knows no bounds." A firm voice interrupted, their eyes flew to where it came from and found a man standing outside the door, seemingly infuriated.

The man, who is a lot taller than Kurei, has lighter tanned skin with dark brown locks and eyes and gives off an aura of authority unlike Kurei's rugged disposition. His uniform's different from Kurei AND properly worn; a black trench coat with Chinese collar paired with black pants and black combat boots, the collar bore the family crest pin and the chain also ends under his shoulder boards. Each of his ears are pierced with two silver earrings and his choice of weapon is a katana.

Literally fuming, he marched towards Kurei and leaned towards him, "You got some balls pulling this stunt behind my back. When she arrives, we'll be nagged until our ears fall off. Clean this up. NOW!" he said in a dangerous tone.

"Oh come on Luca! You're almost as mischievous as I am." Kurei mocked.

"I do it because she looks cute, you however, create chaos. This is a serious matter."

"You freak of a brother with a sister complex."

"She?" Goku and Gojyo muttered together.

"Sister?" Hakkai wondered.

"Just what in the world is happening here?" Sanzo asked irritably.

The two looked at him, but before they can give an answer a menacing voice breezed through the room.

"So I leave on business for three days and this is what I come home to?"

* * *

Who exactly is this new character that arrived? What will come out of this new detour? Will their weapons be fixed? Find out on the next chapter! :


	2. Two: Introductions - The Blacksmith

**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and now here comes the second!**

 **Disclaimer: I would like to add that some of the characters appearing in this story are borrowed from other animes that I love:**

 **Case in Point: Luca and Raul are Toya and Yue respectively from cardcaptor Sakura. Gareas is loosely based on Debito from Arcana Famiglia, Nuriko is THE Nuriko from Fushigi Yuugi, Midori is Midori from Midori days, and Maya is Kana from Inuyasha.**

 **I do not own these characters and only have love for them that I imagined them into this story.**

 **Well I hope you enjoy the second chap! R &R please! - thebeastwithin0016**

* * *

"So I leave on business for three days and this is what I come home to?" A pissed of voice rang in the room.

They turned to were the voice came from and found themselves speechless by the stunning beauty that greeted them.

A woman with fair skin and hip-length jet black hair, a contrast which intensified each other but her most striking feature are her luscious red eyes which resemble a pair of rubies, it makes for a killer face. Contradicting her sophisticated face though is her rugged outfit; an olive green cropped hoodie baring her toned abs, a pair of leather gloves, dark blue cargo pants, and combat boots. She's accessorized with a silver, skinny bar dangling earring on her right ear with two small studs next to it and three stud earrings on the right.

Standing beside her is a tall, strikingly handsome man with long silver hair and silver blue eyes. He has an ear cuff on his left ear with a blue stone embedded on it. He donned a dark grey long sleeve dress shirt, white pants and black leather shoes.

"Seems like you two cooked up quite a scheme here." the woman said with a smile but the twitching of her eyebrows says otherwise. Her angry aura seem to strengthen her features.

"Well, to be fair, Luca-aniki has nothing to do with this. It just seems rude to keep the guests waiting." he gestured towards their visitors.

The woman's gaze finally focused on the guests' face and they were puzzled when her face seem to freeze in shock upon looking at them.

She froze upon recognizing the guests face, she never expected to cross paths with the reincarnation of the four important men of her past Goddess life and to think they're actually the Sanzo Party. _Kazue planned this…_ she thought to herself, _Tch. That damn old hag! I bet she's having a laugh watching from that lotus pond of hers!_ _But then..._ she smiled, _I'm still glad. True to his word, Konzen found Goku although I guess Konzen and the others does not exist anymore huh?_

A pat on her shoulder shook her from her thoughts, "Are you unwell?" her Luca-aniki asked worriedly, he's already standing in front of her.

"I'm fine aniki." she reassured.

"Since she said she's okay, then let's get this party started! Why don't you greet your guests, Kure... nai." The man who introduce himself as Kurei declared.

"Huh?!" Gojyo and Goku uttered in confusion but Hakkai and Sanzo caught on quickly.

"There's no Kurei is there?" the green eyed demon asked.

The red-eyed lady's brows furrowed and glared at the man they still know to be Kurei, "What Kurei, Gareas? You messed up big time didn't you?"

Gareas smiled, "Nope, I just find Kanzeon Bosatsu's plot interesting so I played along. The one you're looking for is this one. Kurenai; our baby sister."

The four men were dumbfounded.

"The highly skilled blacksmith we're looking for is her?" Gojyo asked, finding it hard to believe that a lady which is a hottie to boot is the person they're looking for.

Red meets red as Kurenai threw Gojyo a death glare, "Do you have a problem with me being the blacksmith?" she asked menacingly.

Gareas chuckled, obviously enjoying the chaos he unleashed, "My sister always had an issue with people underestimating her because she's a woman and the youngest of us. Your reaction is a definite no-no." he grinned, but suddenly a golden fan suddenly hit his head. The fan is owned by his sister.

"Now, who does that remind me of?" Gojyo tipped his head to the side.

"Yeah, seems very familiar." Hakkai smiled.

Sanzo gritted his teeth, "I'll kill you both dead." then looked at the group of strangers in front of them. "Are you making a fool out of us?"

Hakkai smiled nervously, "Ah, can you enlighten us somehow? This feels like a bad joke, and our leader is not taking them lightly."

Kurenai gritted her teeth as she tried to get a handle of her annoyance, "This colossal idiot here teamed up with Kanzeon Bosatsu to pull this prank of pretending to be me. He decided Nothing good really comes from you two!" she whacked him again with her fan.

"Ouch! You and Raul took off for three days, and Luca's busy. I got bored studying, you know I'm not good with being bored, Bambina."

"Don't Bambina me! They're exhausted from a three-day trip! Anyone will blow a fuse at being deceive like that! I can't believe you pulled this off with aniki here."

Gareas shrugged his shoulder, "What can I say? I'm crafty like that."

"Kurenai, leave the lectures for later, your guests are waiting." Luca looked at Gareas with eyes like daggers, "I'll deal with you later, brat."

"Keh!" he sneered.

"Tch. I've had enough. We're leaving!" the fuming monk stood up.

"Eh?! But I'm still hungry Sanzo!" Goku objected.

"Shut up stupid monkey! We'll just eat out! I've had enough with this bad comedy show. I can't see how there's anybody here who could perform the task." he declared.

Gojyo and Hakkai's eyes widened at gruff words, "Sanzo!"

"I get it, we're all tired and on edge. How about a demonstration instead? Action is speaks louder than words right? Gareas!" Kurenai called out, "You little devil! I'll give you the chance to redeem yourself."

Understanding what his sister meant, the latter pulled his Kukri knives and walked towards the door.

"Better sit down, monk." She advised.

Sanzo drew his gun, thinking that Gareas will attack him "Just try it." But he kept walking then stopped outside the door.

"What the hell?" they have no idea what's happening... Again.

"Two or three will do. Anymore, and that side will crumble." she cautioned.

"No need to tell me, Bambina." Gareas started whirling the knife then whipped it towards the pillars at the opposite corridor slicing like knife through butter. He caught the knife back and headed to Sanzo's group to show them the weapon; not even the slightest scratch is visible.

"Kurenai forged mine, our brothers' and all of our soldiers' weapons. We even export them." Luca said and Gareas walked back to his siblings.

"I don't really care either way if you stay or go, that's less work for me. But there's something important that you need to get back right? I don't think you can do that without your precious weapons." Kurenai said, looking at the monk intently.

He glared at her, "I hate being messed with."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh c'mon! If you can't take a joke every once in a while, why not try and go to the Heavens? You'll find an eternity of silence there. Let's see if you won't jump back down here because of boredom."

"I dare you to mock me again." he hissed, losing his patience.

The brothers shook their heads, "You have to know that there are times when you're worse than me and Luca at pissing people off." Gareas pointed.

"It's a joke." Kurenai walked towards the monk, stopping just a few feet away.

The gesture caught the blond of guard, on instinct, he took a step back only to find himself cornered when his leg hit the dining table, "What in—"

She smiled, "Now, now. I won't bite." she took one more step, "You don't trust anybody but yourself right? Then." she took another then moved her face closer inches away from his, she's almost the same height as him, more or less a couple inches shorter. The proximity is more than Sanzo considered comfortable, but she did not waver nor did she avert her gaze, "See for yourself, using your own eyes; decide whether you'll stay or go."

Her words snapped him out of his flustered state and he looked into the eyes that challenged him. Her crimson orbs seem to have this magnetic pull that makes him lost in her gaze, it reflected the woman's strong resolve and sincerity. He closed his eyes and sneered, "Hmph!" he turned and walked back to his seat.

"Oh! Does that mean I can continue eating Sanzo?!" Goku asked with glee.

"Do what you want monkey!" Sanzo fumbled for the cigarettes in his sleeves and lit one.

"Looks like Master Sanzo found his match. Our journey is going to be interesting." Gojyo commented with a wide grin on his face.

"I'll beat you up." Sanzo threatened.

Kurenai on the other hand pretty much waltzed towards her siblings, "Hmmm... The rebel monk huh? Interesting." she said, smiling.

"Look at you smiling like a kid with a new toy. Sometimes I think you don't have the right to give Gareas and Luca so much grief for being troublesome because you're the same. You'll die of boredom if nothing interests you." Raul, who spoke for the first time since they came, scolded.

"It's been a while since I found someone so interesting." the monk gritted his teeth on her answer.

"Are all God's like this?" Hakkai wondered.

"Well whatever, I'm more interested in that." Gojyo's lips pointed to Kurenai marching with her siblings towards the high-back chairs.

"Now that's what you call drop-dead gorgeous." The redhead hissed while looking at her from head to toe.

Kurenai smirked at him, "You can look but you can't touch, pervy bro."

Hakkai and Goku stifled their laughs, even Sanzo can't help but smirk at the comment.

Gojyo didn't take the mockery too hard, rather, he was amused. "She's got spunk. I like that." he blurted in excitement.

"Geez you." the monk rolled his eyes.

"I think you better keep those thoughts to yourself, she's out of your league plus, there are three big brothers around, Gojyo." The green eyed healer warned.

"Well, in any case, let's start over. I'm Kurenai Hatori, the blacksmith and the youngest child." she turned to her right, "This is our third brother, Gareas, the catastrophic one." then to her left, "Our eldest, Luca, he may look more decent than Gareas but can also be quite troublesome."

"Do you really need the side comments?" Luca grumbled.

She ignored him, "Next to him is our second eldest, the level-headed and our voice of reason, though he doesn't talk much, Raul." The man bowed slightly and they proceeded to sit on their chairs.

As the four leaders of the town sat in front of them, the air of authority they emit and their physical attributes had their visitors in complete awe.

"Talk about impact." Gojyo mumbled.

"Yeah. The genetics in their family is amazing." Hakkai agreed in awe before moving to stand for introductions.

"Ah, no need to stand. I hate formalities, for three days I'm surrounded by uptight clients and partners, it made my shoulders stiff." she said while stretching her arms.

"Ah then," he sat back down, "I'm Cho Hakkai, the monk beside me as you know is Genjyo Sanzo, next to him is Son Goku, and then there's Sha Gojyo. We're grateful for your hospitality."

"Hah! Quite the hospitality I may say." Sanzo interrupted sarcastically to which the siblings smiled.

Kurenai was about to speak when they heard a knock on the door, "Lady Kurenai please excuse me, we urgently need you to sign this partnership agreement, the mailman is about to leave." said a man in his mid-20s.

"Fine, is this the one for the winery?" She asked as the man approached her. She scanned the documents and verified a few information before signing. She then faced them again, "Sorry for that, now-" she's interrupted by another knock on the door.

Sanzo groaned in frustration.

"My apologies my lady, Makoto-sama just arrived and he's waiting in the study." A lady attendant informed.

"Him again? Let him wait there, I have something more important than him to take care of. If any other visitors arrive just have them wait okay?" She ordered calmly. She massaged the bridge of her nose and with her eyes closed she spoke, "Now, regarding the weapons-"

"Lady Kurenai!" They heard a bunch if voices down the hall.

Kurenai sighed, "Today of all days."

"It's always like this Bambina, don't expect this day to be an exception." Gareas grinned.

A woman in her thirties frantically approached her, "My son has been bitten by a snake! We tried to suck the poison out but he fell unconscious!"

"Lady, there are new medical products that the merchants want us to try, please take a look at them." Said a rather strict looking woman with glasses.

"You also need to approve a design for the tavern's renovation, my lady." Said a geeky looking guy.

"What metal should we use for the next forging lesson, Kurenai-chan?" said a buff, carefree looking guy.

Kurenai can feel her irritation rising and she threw a death glare to the last three who spoke, making them froze in place. She took a deep breath, "Gareas, carry Ken-kun and bring him over here. Nuriko, get the poison kit please, quickly." she ordered swiftly, then turned to her baffled guests, "Please forgive the delay, this will only be a little while more. Just continue to eat." she faced the other people outside with sharp eyes that made them tremble, "We're all family here, but that doesn't mean you can forget your manners!" she said in a calm yet piercing tone, "You're all aware that we have important guests! Now, are your concerns a matter of life and death?!"

They shook their heads, "Then look for me in the study after two hours. Tell the others the same thing and no one should disturb us unless it's extremely urgent."

"We're sorry my lady!" they apologized then scrambled away.

She sighed then approached the mother who brought her son, "I'm sorry for the ruckus Ako-san, by any chance do you know what kind of snake bit Ken-kun?"

"Actually, Rei next door killed the snake." She lifted a plastic bag and Kurenai looked inside.

"Thank goodness, this snake's venom isn't that deadly." Nuriko placed a medicine box beside Kurenai, she opened it and took out a syringe and a vial. Then very gently injected the antidote on the child. She checked the child's pulse, "He should be fine after a while Ako-san. Be sure to give him lots of fluids and light healthy meals. I'll check up on him later." Then she ordered Nuriko to escort the mother out along with a male attendant.

The group of four men watched the scenario as they ate quietly, "She's an authoritative yet gentle and compassionate leader.

"Add charming to the list." Gojyo chimed in.

"Seriously, those guys can be insensitive sometimes." Kurenai cracked her neck as she returned to her chair.

Raul turned to his younger sister, "You're stress and irritation levels are at an all-time high aren't they, Kurenai? You have not slept in three days and there's a mountain of work waiting for you as soon as you got back."

Looking closely, they noticed the protruding veins on Kurenai's forehead, "Well… A bit but I can manage as always no worries."

Maya arrived carrying a tray with a pot of hot water, canisters, and cups, she placed it on the table near the siblings. While Midori brought a tray with glasses of iced tea which she distributed among Sanzo's group.

"Let's all cool down for a bit shall we? Thank you Midori, Maya." Kurenai went and prepared coffee, "While I'm making coffee, Maya, Midori, could you please collect their weapons? I'll take a look at them. Thank you."

The two women followed the orders. Meanwhile, Gareas went to make tea, "You should cut back on the coffee. Makes you cranky, Bambina." he commented.

"Don't blame the coffee Gareas, who do you suppose is responsible for my crankiness, hmmm?" she asked, annoyed.

"Hey, why am I the only one with no honorifics? I'm your big brother too. Can't you be more polite?" Gareas complained.

"Try to act a level higher than a rebellious brat and MAYBE I'll consider your request." she said willfully.

"As if you can talk tomboy!" he hissed.

Luca massaged his temples, "Yeah, yeah. We all agree that you're the same. Now wrap it up, Kurenai. Your guests traveled far, they need to rest. Even I get exhausted from watching you two."

"As if you're any different!" they shouted at him.

The three of them smiled, except Sanzo, they understand now what everybody meant when they say that they're the same as the siblings. Kurenai took a sip of coffee, then put it down on the table and headed to where the weapons are.

She removed her gloves, revealing a long, vine-like black ring on her right forefinger. She ran her hand over the weapons, inspecting them. Her passion for the art of we she touched them gently and regarded them with adoring eyes showed her passion for the art of weaponry, "Hmmm. I'm impressed. These types of weapons don't completely break easily, which means those three fought you with great power." She looked at them, "That almost never happens to them especially with mortals."

"So, you'll do it?" Gojyo asked.

"Of course. Give me three weeks." Luca, who is busy making tea, turned violently to her direction. Raul remained with his eyes closed and Gareas calmly took a sip of tea. It was silent but the mood definitely turned tense.

"But Gareas said two months."

Kurenai smiled sarcastically, "Hmm? You're weird roach man, you should be happy I gave you a shorter period."

"Roach man?" the redhead repeated in disbelief whilst Hakkai and Goku chuckled.

"Can't you do it faster?" Sanzo asked.

Hakkai's hand rested on the monk's shoulder, "Sanzo, seems like the brothers already didn't like the three weeks, don't push it." he whispered.

Kurenai stopped to think, "Fine. One week and three days. That's the best I can do, keep in mind that I still have tons of things to settle before I can leave this town to join you guys."

CRASH!

Luca's teacup dropped on the floor as he's walking back to his seat and shattered into pieces on the floor.

"Luca..." Raul called to him, trying to calm him.

"Ah, Sorry." he's about to pick up the broken pieces but Midori came to him.

"I'll do it Master Luca."

"Sorry for the inconvenience. Be careful and use a broom." He stood up, "Please excuse me, I have an upcoming meeting, I'm afraid I have to leave you." he approached his sister, putting an arm around her shoulder and planted a kiss on her temple, "Welcome home, sis." then left the room looking upset.

"Don't mind him. He's just tired from working." Gareas commented.

Kurenai cleared her throat, "So, now that we've cleared everything about the weapons, we'll leave you to enjoy the food. Midori, show them to their room after. Nuriko, Maya, please bring the weapons to the workshop, you three can rest after. Thank you." She started to head outside with her brothers following.

"How much?" Sanzo asked.

Gareas froze.

She turned around, "Hmmm?"

"Your brother there, said its eight thousand per weapon, is that true?"

Her eyes threw daggers at Gareas, "You..." she hissed, Raul clearing his throat snapped her out of it, "Well, the repairs are for free, it's a favor for Kazue anyway, a veeeeery old friend so no worries."

"Who's Kazue?" Goku asked innocently.

"Oh, it's actually Kanzeon Bosatsu's real name. Only close friends can call her that." she stopped to think, "Why don't you call her that instead? That will rile her up. A little revenge for today." she giggled.

They all blushed. _Damn, she's cute!_ The three thought, Sanzo was also caught off guard by the childish gesture.

"Thank you so much for welcoming us and agreeing to fix the weapons, your Highness." Hakkai said.

"Not 'Your Highness', Kurenai will do. We don't have honorifics like that, it was just Gareas' way of not getting caught. Have a good rest. If you can wake up in time for lunch that would be great, if not, I'll have someone bring food up for you." She was about to turn back around when something caught her eye, "Whose smoking the Hi-Lite?" she asked.

"Uhm, I am?" Gojyo answered.

"Is that so? Just like him." the last sentence came out as a whisper.

"Huh?" the redhead wondered.

"Oh it's nothing. Please make yourselves at home. I'm looking forward to traveling with you." She smiled and turned her back on them.

"This place is great!" Goku declared before they went back to eating.

"And a little bit eccentric if I may add." Hakkai commented.

"This stop over might prove to be an interesting one." Gojyo added.

Sanzo remained silent but in deep thought, he has a nagging feeling that that woman they just met and will be bringing along with them to the West will have a huge impact not just on their journey but their lives as well. But knowing that whatever happens is out of his hands, he decided to not obsess in his thoughts just enjoy the fine sake served on the table.

* * *

And that's it for Chap two! Hope you like it! Chap 3 will be coming up soon! in the meantime, R&R! - thebeastwithin0016


	3. Three: The Hatori Siblings

**Hi everyone! Here comes Chap 3!**

 **I know there's not much action in my stories but I think it's refreshing to see them in a more domesticated setting… ^_^**

 **But, no worries. There will be some light action somewhere along the way.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it and let me know what you think! – thebeastwithin0016**

* * *

After enjoying a sumptuous feast, they were escorted by Midori to their room in the palace as per Kurenai's orders.

"This is your room." The green-haired attendant said.

Gojyo whistled, "Calling this a room is an understatement. This a freaking house!" the redhead said of the separate building they're in.

Midori giggled at the remark, "If you need anything, just call for us. Feel free to look around the palace and use all of the amenities, it might be a good idea to take a dip at the hot springs and relax a bit before sleeping. Well then I'll leave you to get settled." she bowed.

Hakkai bowed back, "Thank you, Midori."

Goku went and checked out the room as soon as the attendant left while Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai decided to sit around the table and digest the events that unfolded earlier.

"Wow! It has its own living room!" the golden eyed teenager said excitedly.

"Weird day." Gojyo commented.

"Yeah. Those siblings are something else." Hakkai seconded.

"Who would've thought that the person we're looking for is actually an extremely hot babe?" Gojyo grinned. "And she's not your ordinary girl either, makes her even hotter. Finally a hottie will be traveling with us!" he gushed.

"There're four separate rooms!" they heard Goku yell from the corridor.

"I don't think she's someone you can make a move on Gojyo. Aside from her brothers, she has quite a strong personality, your usual sweet talking will not work on her." Hakkai teased.

"That's the fun part." he grinned, "And I have to hand it to that woman; she was able to hold her ground against Master Sanzo here."

He got the wrath of Sanzo's fan, "When my gun gets fixed I'll give you unlimited shots you perverted water sprite."

The redhead held onto his throbbing head, "Damn stinking monk! You just can't take the truth that there's a woman who will not cower in the face of your bitchiness."

"Well, for a woman to specialize on the art of making weapons and be able to rule a city alongside her brothers, she has to have an incredible level of toughness." The green-eyed pointed, "But we seem to have upset the brothers by giving a tight schedule on the weapons."

"Hakkai." Sanzo looked at Hakkai intently, "You yourself know that we can't afford to wait three weeks for the weapons to be done. Despite Homura saying that he will be waiting for Goku, I don't think he also meant that we can take our sweet time."

"I know, but it we also cannot just snatch her away from this city. It seems she has a very important role in here."

"Hmph! It's not like _we_ decided to take her with us. If you want to blame anyone, blame that old hag upstairs." The monk snapped.

"Well for once, I like her idea!" Gojyo declared.

"This is great! Everything is here! Even a mini bar and snack drawer! This room is amazing!" Goku yelled energetically as he approached them.

"So damn noisy!" Sanzo hit him with his fan in the head.

"Ouch! Oh, Sanzo! Let's go to the hot spring!" Goku pressed.

"Go on your own, persistent monkey!"

"Why don't we go? Like Midori said, it's great to take a dip after a long journey." Hakkai encouraged.

"It'll make you sleep better too, old geezer Sanzo." Gojyo mocked.

"I'll drown you, red haired cockroach." he threatened but he still went with them.

* * *

After a quick dip at the hot spring, they headed back to their room...

"This palace is crazy big!" Gojyo gushed.

"Yeah. It even has its own ceremony hall, but that's how most palaces are I guess." Hakkai said.

"Hey monkey, don't wander around too much. You'll definitely get lost." The redhead teased Goku.

"What did you—"

"Did you even consider the consequences Kurenai?!" Luca's infuriated voice stopped Goku from talking back at Gojyo.

On reflex, they moved to the side of the corridor and continued to listen.

"Here we go again." Kurenai complained.

"To make those weapons you need one month at best! I was willing to overlook three weeks but one week?! Are you forgetting that your body isn't immortal anymore? If you use your tremendous powers all at once, what do you think will happen to that mortal body of yours?"

They winced upon imagining what Luca said. Massive powers rampaging inside a mortal body is certainly not a pretty scenario.

"You have too many responsibilities now Kurenai, especially with the transition, the people of this town still depend on you. That time's too short for everything that you're handling."

"Luca, if Bambina says she can handle it then it's fine." Gareas joined the conversation, "Even though we're just starting to get involved with the economic and medical side of the city, that's enough to support her."

"Do you not even care about what will happen to her?" Luca growled at his youngest brother.

"Argh! You and your sister complex! Stop acting like the brother of the year! Of course I'm concerned about her but she's headstrong Luca! She hates being treated like a little sister."

"Luca, she must have a reason for agreeing to rush it so stop being overprotective of her. She's as tough as she looks, you of all people should know that." Raul pointed, "All of us feel guilty for putting big responsibilities on her shoulders and only focusing on the military side, but she's strong and all she wants is to know that we have her back."

"Aniki, I know those three Gods that they fought, they can wait for a month at most. Do you want them to pay us a visit? You know what will happen then right? I don't want the town to get caught up in this."

Silence filled the room for a while, then they heard a deep sigh, "I just can't win with you, not with that argument. But make sure that you'll be just fine." The eldest Hatori said in defeat.

"How about this? After I finish the weapons, we'll have a picnic by the river just like when we were kids. Good enough?"

"Sounds good."

The listeners outside are impressed with the incredible relationship that the siblings have and the love the brothers have for their only sister.

They heard footsteps heading out the room and they went to hide on the first corridor they found.

"Gareas! Don't try pulling pranks like that ever again, deadbeat brother!" she shouted.

"Can't promise you that, Bambina!" Gareas' hearty laugh echoed in the corridors.

"The mood here changes quite quickly." Hakkai observed.

"Freaking bipolars." The monk commented.

When they got to their room, the exhaustion from their three-day journey finally took its toll and they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

 _Knock knock!_

Soft knocks on the door pulled Hakkai away from his sleep, he went out and opened the door to Maya, "Hakkai-san, I came to inform you that the food will be ready in an hour at the dining hall downstairs."

Hakkai groggily scratched his head, "Uhm, I don't think we can make it to lunch just yet Maya, but we'll surely come down for dinner. I apologize."

Maya stared at him, "It's actually already dinnertime."

"Eh?" That's when Hakkai noticed the palace is coated in the warm, orange glow of the setting sun.

"We decided to let you sleep through lunch because no one was answering the door. And as much as we hate to interrupt you now, Lady Kurenai is a little worried because you haven't eaten yet. But if you're still not ready, we'll just bring you food later."

Hakkai waved his hands, "Oh no, we'll go down for dinner. Thank you Maya."

She handed him a pile clothes, "Also, here are a change of clothes for you to wear. We'll be expecting you at the dining hall then." she smiled and left.

"Thank you Maya." he closed the door, "Sanzo! Goku! Gojyo! Dinner time!"

* * *

As they entered the dining hall, they thought there's a banquet because of the number of people that gathered inside. All eyes were on them as they stood by the entrance and people's whispering filled the room.

"Hey, that's THE Sanzo Party that's been a famous talk recently."

"They're thinly built for people who defeated hundreds of demons."

"Wow! They're really handsome!"

A smiling Nuriko walked up to them, "My, my, you guys are a hot topic huh?" she teased, "Good evening to all of you. Come, I'll lead you to our table." she offered.

The hall was lively filled with chatter and laughter and kids playing.

"Is this a normal scenario during dinner?" Gojyo wondered.

"Uh-huh. During dinner, most of the workers in the palace eat together with the siblings except for those assigned at night duty security which rotates regularly." The head attendant explained, "This is why Kurenai really wishes that you join us for dinner because it's a tradition that everybody eats together like a family."

They arrived at a long vacant table in the middle of the room, "Those four will be arriving soon, meanwhile, enjoy the soup and bread for appetizers. Ah, Gareas, good evening, aren't you early? Did you get kicked out again?" Nuriko greeted Gareas who just arrived. One of the things they noticed quickly is the casual way she deals with the siblings, more like a friend than one of the palace's attendants.

"Oh shut it! Aren't you going to help bring the food?" he snapped at her and Nuriko walked away laughing. Gareas looks different in casual clothes than when they met him earlier. He's in a simple black and gray striped shirt, khaki pants and slippers.

They're wearing the clothes given by Midori; Sanzo wore a red shirt and blue jogging pants, Gojyo's is a black muscle shirt and brown jogging pants, Hakkai wore a yellow t-shirt and black jogging pants, and Goku wore a purple t-shirt and gray cargo shorts.

Nuriko just laughed at him then left.

"Good evening to you." Gareas greeted them as he occupied a seat across them.

"Good evening Master Gareas." Hakkai greeted back.

The tension in the air is apparent because of the naughty stunt he pulled earlier.

"Hey, Kurenai said don't be formal, that includes us too. As you can see, we're not high and mighty royalties. I was also told to apologize for my mischief earlier, so let's start over okay? So, did you rest well? You must've been pretty tired; you weren't able to eat lunch with us."

"Yeah. Now I'm really hungry. When will the real food come?" Goku complained while eating bread and soup and he got whacked by Sanzo's fan.

"Shameless monkey!"

Gareas chuckled, "It won't be long now."

"We did sleep very well. The mattress on the bed is the most comfortable one I ever lied on in a long time." Gojyo commented, "It would be better if I woman is beside me though." he got the harisen hit next.

"You're no different than the monkey! You stupid perverted cockroach!"

"That hurt you arrogant monk!"

"Well you know..." Gareas joined in the commotion as he smiled mischievously, "Firm mattresses are better when you're with a woman rather than the fluffy ones here."

They blinked at him in disbelief; _this man is just like if not worse than Gojyo!_

The redhead grinned, "Ohhh! You do have a point perverted brother!"

"It's hard to gain foothold with fluffy mattresses." he continued to 'preach'.

"This situation." Hakkai smiled nervously.

"It's bad enough that we have to deal with this cockroach, now here's a photocopy." Sanzo put his palm on his forehead.

A hand forcefully landed on Gareas' head in a hand chop, "That's enough, you." it's Luca, wearing a plain black t-shirt, white jogging pants and slippers but still has the authoritative air around him.

"You can't have that kind of talk at the dining table." Raul, who's standing behind Luca, scolded. He's wearing a blue t-shirt and black pants and tied his hair to the side in a loose ponytail.

"Good evening to you. This table seems lively as well." Luca greeted their guests.

"You just killed the fun, cheapskate." Gareas grumbled.

Luca's vein throbbed, "What's that?" he poked his brother's head. The eldest brother sat beside Gareas while Raul left a vacant seat between him and Luca which is definitely for meant Kurenai.

"Where's Kurenai?" Goku asked.

Gareas took a bread from the basket and dipped it in the soup, "In the kitchen, finishing up with cooking."

"Eh?!" they were surprised; _all of these servants in the palace and she opts to cook herself?_ They thought.

"Our sister loves to cook, whenever she's not busy, she prepares the meals. It's her hobby and also, our parents raised us to not just rely on our status and wealth, so we can basically do a lot of normal stuff ourselves." Luca explained.

"She can cook for this many?" Gojyo said with amazement.

"Of course we have a team of cooks but it's her recipe and she cooks and watches over everything. Sometimes we help but there are instances like today that somebody just messes around the kitchen and got kicked out." he said pointedly.

Gareas faced him, "Hey Luca! You know I'm good at cooking!"

"I didn't say you're not. You just get in the way instead of helping, if you remained there, it will be midnight by the time she's done cooking." he scolded.

"Hmph!" the younger brother pouted in his seat then a couple of kids suddenly tackled him, "Waaah! You little—!"

"Gareas, old man! Ya got scolded again?!" one of them mocked.

"What old man?! Raul's silver haired too!" he pointed at his brother.

"But yours is gray, like an old man's! Hahahaha!" they continued to mock him.

"You got guts you pipsqueaks!" he grinded one kid's head playfully and pulled the cheek of the other.

"He seems to be having fun." Hakkai observed.

"They're the children of our workers; they're very fond of him. Gareas may be twisted but he's got a soft spot for kids. He's good with handling them." Luca pointed.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself." Gojyo commented.

A kid is already on Luca's lap eating bread. "Well, not anywhere near as popular as Raul."

"Prince Raul! You look dreamy today too!"

"Ah, Prince! Let's go on a date!"

Little girls gathered around him with sparkling eyes. "Now, now. It's too early for that don't you girls think?" Raul said in a panic.

"Hey, little kittens!" Gareas who is pinned by the little boys called out, "Don't waste your time with Raul, I'll definitely go out with you in 10 years—" a foot stomped on his face before he can finish.

"That will be the biggest mistake of their life you cradle snatcher!" Kurenai said through her gritted teeth, then turned to the children with a smile, "Now, kids! We'll play later so go back to your tables!" she urged, "Dinner is served!" A number of attendants rolled the food in while the kids ran around looking for their tables.

"B-bam... bina... your... ffffoot..." Gareas struggled.

"Oh sorry. I thought I was stepping on a new doormat. Good evening little devil." she moved her foot, "Luca-aniki, Raul-nii, good evening and to my hibernating guests. Looks like you slept well." she greeted happily. She's holding large plates of chicken wings and spring rolls on both hands.

Their eyes fixed on the newcomer's form; clothed in a pale yellow oversized bull jacket, and maroon leggings with her hair tied up in a messy bun, she still looked stunning despite the rather boyish appearance. What caught their attention the most though are her wrists and ankles bound by shackles with broken chains. Her clothing might have concealed them earlier but now they're in plain sight.

Their stare did not go unnoticed by the siblings.

"Is there something wrong?" Kurenai asked.

They blinked, "Ah, nothing at all." Hakkai said, deciding that it's not a good time to ask about the shackles.

She smiled and place the plates on the table, "Okay then. Dig in everyone."

"Yay! Food!" Goku exclaimed and started digging in as well as the others.

As she walked towards her seat, Kurenai met Sanzo's eyes. His purple eyes were piercing as if it's trying to see through her, she only smiled in reply and took her place between her brothers.

"Sanzo, those shackles." Hakkai whispered.

"Yeah, those are a little bizarre for accessories." He took a bite of the braised beef vegetable stir-fry and his eyes widened slightly, the dish tasted great.

"Amazing! This food is amazing!" Goku voiced his delight.

"You're a great cook Kurenai, to actually get a reaction like this from Sanzo." Hakkai pointed as he noticed the monk's favorable response in the food.

"Why thank you, I had tons of practice and I love doing it." Kurenai smiled. Looking at the woman's plate, they can't help but notice the mountain of food on the plate and aside from that, Gareas eats in the same manner that Goku does.

"Gotta love a girl with a big appetite." Gojyo commented of his fellow red-eyed, soon-to-be journey companion.

"Seriously, you never learn do you?" it irritated Sanzo how Gojyo never stops yapping about the lady blacksmith.

"Goku! Looks like they can beat you to it!" The redhead told the golden eyed boy.

"We're a family that loves food so this is the usual scenario." Raul told them.

"Oh! That's music to the monkey's ears!" the Gojyo ruffled Goku's hair.

"By the way, I started the preparations for the repairs earlier today. I'll start the procedure tomorrow." she informed them, "It's a good thing that you were able to make it to dinner as we might not be seeing each very often with me working on the repairs and making sure that things are in order when I leave home."

"Oh don't worry Bambina, we will make sure to keep them entertained." Gareas jumped in enthusiastically.

"Why do I get a bad feeling when you said that hm?" she raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"That aside, you are free to check out the town while you're here. There're a ton of places where you can have fun and unwind night and day."

Gojyo's face brightened, "We'll definitely check it out!"

"Kurenai, if you don't mind us asking, we were told that you were a former God. How long have you been here in the Lower World?" Goku asked.

"It's been over twenty years since I was reborn." she answered.

"It's actually her twenty-first birthday five days from tomorrow." Luca declared happily.

"Really?! Will there be a celebration?! A banquet with tons of food?!" Goku asked overexcitedly, which received a hit from Sanzo's fan.

"Sit down, idiot!"

"Oh dear, we seem to have come in a bad time. You'll be exhausted on such a special day." the green-eyed healer said with concern.

"Yeah." Gojyo agreed.

 _Special? "Hey brat! Out of the way!"_ she shook the unpleasant memory away, "Oh, don't sweat it. Being incredibly busy is not new for me and besides, despite my refusal, it's my brothers who take care of the celebrations so I will not be lifting a finger."

"That's because if we don't, there will absolutely be no celebration taking place." Raul pointed.

"This lady here has no interest in big, fancy gatherings." Luca chuckled.

"That's why I said, enough with these kinds of gatherings." she said with irritation.

"Well, I want to see you in a dress. You seldom wear really fancy ones." The eldest Hatori answered in excitement.

Her eyebrows twitched, "Idiot brother!"

"Well, lots of women attend these types of gatherings that bodes well for me, Bambina." Gareas added.

"You selfish womanizer!" she pulled his ear.

"I feel bad for her, these guys are somewhat idiotic." Gojyo commented as they watch the youngest sibling scold her brothers.

"Must be tough." Hakkai smiled.

"The day when we are born into the world is always something to celebrate so why wouldn't we celebrate our precious sister's?" Raul as usual gave the most sensible answer.

"Keh. Suit yourselves."

"I'll greet you now Kurenai! Happy Birthday!" Goku greeted with happily.

She's surprised, "Oh, thank you little monkey! That's really sweet!" she ruffled his hair.

"Don't call me monkey!" the golden eyed-boy objected as the raven-haired laughed.

As Sanzo watched Kurenai and Goku make a racket, for a split second, he saw sadness in her eyes. _That woman, there's something..._ "This sake is exquisite right Sanzo?" Hakkai shook him away from his thoughts.

"Hmm? Ah yes." _Well, it doesn't concern me anyway._

"It seems those two are getting along just fine and she knows how to handle Gojyo. She'll fit right in to the group." The green-eyed added.

"Hmph! It's too early to decide on that." He snapped.

Hakkai chuckled, "Well, you're right."

"You damn cockroach! You ate the last spring rolls! Don't we have a rule that the last piece on the plate is always mine?!" Goku whined.

"And when did we agree to that? Hmmm?!" Gojyo shouted back. Sanzo's irritation on the argument beside him rose steadily.

"Raul-nii, can you please pass the shrimp." Kurenai asked.

"The siomai is mine okay?!" The golden eyed boy continued to bark.

"You already ate almost all of it, monkey with a stomach for a brain!" the redhead scolded back.

Sanzo stood to hit the two, "Be qui—"

"AH! Gareas! I asked for that first! Wait 'til I'm done before you take it!"

They turned to the other side of the table. Gareas' left hand held the plate of shrimp while his other hand restrains Kurenai who charges towards him, flailing her hands. Raul continued to eat quietly while Luca shook his head at the bickering of his siblings.

"You snooze you lose! You're not acting so lady-like now sis." Gareas chuckled.

"You idiots... There's so much food, why fight over it? Kurenai, you of all people should know that." Luca scolded.

"Stop making such a racket in front of guests." Raul added.

Goku blinked, "Uhh... Is this how we look when we eat?"

"Yes. Now you know." Hakkai smiled.

Gojyo snickered, "It's quite entertaining I should say."

"Entertaining my ass!" Sanzo barked.

The dinner continued to be lively, and then…

"Kurenai-neechan! We're finished eating! Where is it?!" A young boy called out, other kids stood with him.

"Yeah! Where is it?! Where is it?!" they said in unison, eyes sparkling in anticipation while some are even bouncing.

"What is IT?" Goku asked, still eating.

"You're still not done?" Gojyo asked in disbelief.

The kids started pulling Kurenai, "Yes, yes!" she giggled. "Nuriko!" she called out.

"Here!" Nuriko arrived with Midori, pushing a trolley with a huge three-tiered chocolate cake.

"Whoa!" they gasped.

"Aside from cooking savory dishes, Kurenai bakes desserts as well." Gareas told them.

The kids' and Kurenai's eyes were sparkling as they await the chocolatey treat coming their way.

"Why are her eyes sparkling too? She made that right?" Gojyo pointed towards the raven-head.

"She has a sweet tooth. A big one at that." Luca explained.

Sanzo looked at her, bewildered by how she's just as excited as the children around her, very different from the authoritative and composed leader they saw earlier.

"Talk about a gap in her character." The redhead smirked.

"Well, that's a surprise." Hakkai smiled.

"CAAAAKE!" Kurenai and the kids dashed towards Nuriko and Midori to get their share of the dessert. Of course everyone in the hall got their share as well.

"Mmmm! This is really good!" Goku said happily.

"Yeah. It's not too sweet and texture is exquisite." Hakkai commented.

"Not bad for a brazen woman like her." Gojyo added.

Goku noticed the cake slice just sitting in front of Sanzo without a single bite, "Eh Sanzo? You're not going to eat it?"

"When did you see me eat sweets?" he grumbled.

"But it's not so sweet that it hurts your throat."

"Why don't you just eat it?"

"No, it's too good for you not to try. Come on Sanzo, at least one bite." Goku pressed.

His vein throbbed, "I said, I'm not eating—" a forkful of cake was suddenly shoved in his mouth, which gave a shock to everyone and the monk had no choice but to grudgingly eat it. "Mmm-mmm" he had to admit that it was really good but still, purple eyes glared at red as he swallowed the cake, "Why, you."

The raven haired raised a brow at him, "What? I told you I won't be cooking for a while, you should at least try everything. It's not as sweet as you think, I made it to suit even those who are not fond of sweets." she smiled. "You'll miss out on a lot of good stuff if you're too uptight, Sanzo."

 _Ba-thump_

 _What the?_ The monk felt his heart throb at the way his name came out from her lips; he glanced at her as she heads back to where the kids are eating cake, _She's just so..._

"I'm liking her even more." Gojyo is pretty entertained by the events that happened, "It's good right?"

"Shut it!" he snapped and looked down at the slice in front of him, _Well, it is good_. He went ahead and ate it, much to his companions' surprise.

"Kyaa!" they heard the kids screaming and as they look over, the kids were running around smearing and throwing icing on each other. Even Kurenai and Gareas joined the kids and everyone in the hall is laughing.

"You runts! How dare you do that to me!" the youngest Hatori brother yelled as he chased the kids around. On the other hand, his sister is laughing while being chased, already having icing on her face and arms.

"They're having fun huh?" the former teacher of the Sanzo party felt nostalgic at the scene.

"What's so fun about having sticky icing smeared all over your face and body?" the monk grumbled.

"Well, I can think of a few reasons." the redheaded, self-proclaimed womanizer smiled mischievously.

"Another word out of you and I'll kill you."

"That looks like fun! I wanna join too!" Goku ran towards the scrambling kids.

"There he goes." Hakkai said as he followed the golden-eyed boy with his eyes.

"Let him do what he wants." Sanzo snapped.

"But your sister openly laughing like that, it's miles away from the autocratic leader she was earlier." Gojyo observed.

"As one of this town's pillar, she needs to command authority in order to lead our people, she's extra tough and hated being estimated because of the stigma towards female leaders. But in reality, she's compassionate and a kid at heart; mischievous, impatient but easy to please." Luca stated before having a cup of sake.

 _A kid at heart huh? Seems more like a pain in the butt,_ Sanzo thought as he watched her having fun with the kids, her brother, and Goku. Her hearty laugh was contagious. Refreshing. It seem to cause an unfamiliar feeling to simmer within him, it's pleasant, but he does not welcome it, whatever it might be.

Everyone had fun drinking and eating through the night and time flew by, it was almost midnight by the time the Sanzo party got to their rooms. And as they lay quietly on their beds, a soothing melody from a flute filled the air; like a cool and gentle breeze blowing through the fields that seem to carry away the awful memories that occasionally plague their sleep. They wondered for a moment who might be playing the music, but their bodies that are still a bit worn out from their three-day weaponless journey, succumbed to the relaxing pull of the melody and they fell into the most peaceful sleep they've had in a long while.


	4. Four: Dry Run

**Aaaaand... I'm back! Here comes chapter 4 guys! I can say that the story will pick up its speed from here but not too much ;P hehe... Me and my sadistic nature. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story and without further ado, here's Chap 4!**

 **Oh! R &R please! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: Saiyuki is own by the great Minekura Kazuya. And the other characters here are from: Cardcaptor Sakura, Midori Days, Fushiigi Yuugi, Arcana Famiglia and Inuyasha.**

* * *

The sun has reached its highest peak on their second day at the city of QiangLin by the time the group travelling to the West stepped out of their room.

"We skipped lunch yesterday and now breakfast. I'm starving!" Goku complained as they made their way to the dining hall.

"That was the most comfortable sleep we've had in a long while though and that melody played from the flute was so relaxing." Hakkai stated.

"Yeah. That was beautiful and to not think about getting attacked by demons in our sleep is certainly the best." Gojyo chirped.

"How can you easily let your guards down? We still don't know these people. Add the fact that they're very suspicious." Sanzo scolded.

"They are an odd bunch but not suspicious. Besides, Kanzeon Bosatsu is the one who directed us here so it should be fine." the green-eyed reasoned.

"Did you forget that old hag's habit of making us go through hell for her entertainment? Like what happened yesterday?" the monk didn't let up.

"There's no use worrying over it, it's not like we can up and leave without the weapons. Just enjoy the vacation and sip tea all day, old geezer." The redhead teased.

"I just can't wait to have my gun fixed and try it on you, you roach water sprite!" he threatened.

The Hatori brothers are already having their lunch with Midori, Maya, and Nuriko when they reached the dining hall.

"Good day to the four of you. Given that you missed breakfast we take it you all had a good sleep?" Luca greeted.

"Yes! And now I'm ready for food!" Goku said, drooling as he gazed at the feast laid out on the table.

"You're drooling, Goku." Gojyo grinned.

Gareas laughed, "It's good to be energetic at the start of the day."

"Why don't you take a seat? The food will get cold." Raul offered.

They all obliged but quickly noticed that one's missing.

"Ah, how about Kurenai?" Hakkai asked.

"She started working on your weapons and usually, for big jobs like this she spends most of her time at the workshop and rarely comes out until she finishes." Gareas said.

"I feel bad for Kurenai." Goku said and stared at his food

"Don't worry, she's used to this. Plus it's work so it can't be helped." The eldest brother assured, "Just keep eating."

"Okay!" the golden-eyed boy went and gobbled the food on his plate.

The redhead beside him gaped at him, "You sure recover fast."

"Two weeks." Sanzo said suddenly.

"Huh?" everyone around the table stared at him.

"We can wait for two weeks."

Luca took a sip of his tea, "What made you change your mind, Sanzo?" he asked, looking at the monk over his cup of tea.

"The outcome may not be good if we rush it." he answered.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai worried that Sanzo challenging Kurenai's capabilities might provoke the brothers again.

"You're surprisingly kind." The eldest said meaningfully, "But there's no need to worry, she already decided. She wouldn't agree to rush it if it will not produce top-class weapons; she loves what she does too much to make something otherwise." he set his tea on the table, "She's the type that if she doesn't want to, she won't. But if she decides to do it, there's nothing that can stop her. If anything happens, that's her decision." his eyes reflected adoration towards his sister's resolve.

"It seems that Kurenai is very busy, a lot of people were looking for her yesterday." Hakkai said and took a bite of tonkatsu.

And as if a joke, a man peeped in the room, "Excuse me Master Luca, where can I find Lady Kurenai? There are some documents I need her to review."

"She's at the workshop at the moment. Maya, can you please take the documents and just pass it on to her later." Luca ordered.

"Ah, Master Luca, I need to talk with Lady Kurenai about the plans for the upcoming merchants' conference." another woman joined in.

"We can talk later, I'm handling that now." Raul said.

"And could you all please stop interrupting our meal? Tell the rest to come back after lunch. You guys should eat too." Gareas said with a hint of irritation as he chomped down his siumai.

"Our apologies." the two bowed and left flustered.

"Well, when you guys were not here, even the meals are not an exception when they need to talk to her." Nuriko informed.

"She indulged them way too much." Luca complained then took a sip of tea.

"On the other hand, if she doesn't entertain them, nothing will be done." the head attendant pointed out.

Raul revisited the topic that Hakkai started, "Well back to your concern Hakkai, to put it simply, she is responsible for everything your eyes can see in this village."

"Huh?" They wondered.

Gareas grinned, "You need specifics huh? From the stalls, taverns, restaurants, bars and inns, to the educational and medical institutions, as well as the festivals and events and of course the maintenance and protection of the environment and wildlife, all of these fall under her domain." he listed, "Oh, add the maintaining the barrier to that list.

"Uwaaah..." the four guests were dumbfounded.

"She's handling quite a lot." Hakkai said in awe.

"I can't keep up." Goku said with his eyes rolling.

"Isn't that too much for her? I mean, there's four of you, why didn't you take some of the responsibilities?" Gojyo asked.

"And it seems one of you has too much time in his hands." Sanzo said, taking a hit at Gareas.

"Now, now. We already agreed on a truce right?" the latter said playfully.

"I never said yes to that." the monk snapped.

"Tch. Mr. High and mighty." the knife wielder rolled his eyes.

"The three of us are in-charge of security. The security of the citizens, the tourists entering and leaving the city, and the goods going to and from the city. We also train the soldiers." Raul told them.

"From a few years ago 'til just recently, the three of us are seldom home because there are instances that we have to be part of the escort team as well. That's why we're not able to be very hands-on with the city's economy." Gareas added.

"We feel really bad that she has so much on her plate but our responsibilities also takes us away from the city quite a lot." Luca said with guilt.

"Kurenai always has a lot of food on her plate but it seems she can finish them all." Goku said innocently, which earned a jab on the head from Gojyo.

"That's not how it is, stupid monkey!" The redhead snapped.

"That hurts! What then huh?!" Goku barked.

"Well it is true in a way." Raul said, "No matter how many or how heavy the responsibilities are, she's able to accomplish them. We have to admit that the whole city depends on her brains and abilities to prosper. Basically, without her, the city will crumble."

"Men who sell themselves short are annoying." Sanzo commented with irritation.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai called out.

"You kept not just your own city's citizens but even the tourists safe. You protect lives and prevent chaos. We can all agree that you have an equally important job. I'm sure that's what your sister will say." the monk preached, shocking the people on the table.

After recovering from shock, the brothers smiled in relief, "Well that's true." Luca said.

"This is the first time I can actually say that you're a monk!" Gareas teased.

Sanzo threw him a death glare and chuckles echoed on the table.

"Well, we're currently in transition now and are starting to take over her responsibilities, dividing it among the three of us and so far, it's going smoothly." Raul said.

"With that in mind, how about I give you guys a tour of the town so you can have a look around?" the youngest brother offered which they are a bit hesitant to accept given his mischievous track record.

They were hesitant to accept his offer.

"Don't worry, Gareas isn't a bad guy even though he's quite a handful." the second son tried to convince them.

"And also, neither Raul nor I can accompany you since we're quite busy with work and Kurenai's upcoming party. So, good-for-nothing Gareas is the only one slacking off." Luca said.

"That's not the way to convince them!" Gareas growled.

"Well then, we'll take the offer." Hakkai accepted with a smile.

As agreed, they went on a stroll around town after lunch. The streets are full of life lined with shops full of tourists checking out and purchasing items from the very hospitable local merchants. The residents are also a picture of vibrancy as friends and families cheerfully interact with each other. It was a display of Kurenai's effective management of the town and of course the brothers' efforts in keeping the town peaceful.

The trip also made them experience a different side to Gareas seeing how well he got along with the townspeople, not acting like a high and mighty ruler keeping his subjects at arm's length but a charming leader who humbly interacts with them and seems to even be friends with a lot of them. His mischievous behavior really can't be helped though as he and Gojyo eventually partnered up at hitting on women which of course, got to Sanzo's nerves.

Getting back to the palace, they spent the rest of the day doing their own thing once again. Enjoying the time of leisure and relaxation they rarely get during their mission. But noticeably, they never saw Kurenai the rest of the day or even the day after.

* * *

It's been three days since they arrived in town and it proved to have not a speck of flaw; well that perception is about to change that night when they decided to visit one of the town's bars for drinks.

"Hey stupid monkey! We just ate dinner a while ago!" Gojyo nagged the little monkey who's busy gorging down snacks.

"Leave me alone you red cockroach!" Goku yelled, spewing food out of his mouth making Sanzo hit him with his harisen.

"Don't spit it out!"

"Hey, Lady Kurenai's birthday is coming up, they're starting the preparations for the celebration." they overheard one of the women from the group behind them say.

"Don't call her 'lady'! They're making such a big fuss about her every year! Makes me sick!" the snide comment made their eyebrows furrow yet they were intrigued and continued to listen.

"She's such an attention seeker!" another woman hissed.

"Just because she has a nice face, she thinks she can get anything!"

"So this is why Kurenai is not very keen on having a grand party huh?" Gojyo whispered.

Just like that, Goku's had enough and slammed both hands on the table, "Hey! Why are you talking about Kurenai that way?! Isn't she the one taking care of this city?!"

"Who the hell are you brat?! Don't eavesdrop on your elders!" one of the women stood and barked at Goku.

"Your voices are awfully loud for us not to hear and your distasteful conversation ruined my appetite." the redhead said in disgust while waving his hand holding a lit cigarette.

"Your high-pitched voices offend my ears, what inelegant women." the monk harshly criticized.

"Who the hell are you guys anyway?" the rest of the women stood up as well but were stunned when they got a closer look at what they were dealing with, _They're so handsome!_ They thought.

"Oh we're just travelers." Hakkai answered with a smile but a shadow of disfavor also showed on his face.

Dazed by the men's handsome faces, another of the women spoke as if she didn't hear anything, "Why don't you seat with us?" she invited.

"I'm not going to stoop to your level to even sit with you." the monk refused fiercely.

"What did you say?!" she hissed.

She was stopped by her companion, "Wait! They know the lady of the palace, they must be the guests that arrived a few days ago. We'll get in trouble if the Masters find out about this." they backed down at the realization, "Let's just go." and the women scurried out of the bar.

"Seems like this town isn't as perfect as we thought." Hakkai stated.

Sanzo lit a cigarette, "Hmph! You're dreaming if you think there's anything perfect in this world. Let's go, I'm sleepy."

* * *

It's the Sanzo Party's fourth day at the city...

"Good Morning!" Kurenai greeted them happily. They were headed back to their room after having breakfast when they ran into the blacksmith, who seem to be waiting for them as she leaned on one of the pillars while cooling herself with her gold fan. Clad in a camouflage, unbuttoned shirt tied at the waist over a tight, black tank top hugging the curves of her body while showing a bit of the skin below her navel. She paired it with khaki cargo pants and a pair of working boots. Her hair is pulled up in a high ponytail and a blue bandana wrapped around her head, her headphones hung on her neck along with her working goggles. There are smudges of dirt on her face and arms and yet, she didn't look any less beautiful.

A certain monk is facing a dilemma at the situation, he can't figure it out but Sanzo found himself captivated by the woman's appearance and he can't look away. _How can a woman in rugged clothes and covered in dirt look so damn ho- What the hell?! That's not right! I'm not the damn pervy water sprite!_

Gojyo whistled, "Whew! You really make rugged look hot!" For a moment there he thought somebody read his mind but when he got back to his senses, it was just Gojyo's usual pass at women and he kicked himself mentally for thinking the same way.

She smiled sarcastically, "Just because my brothers are not here, doesn't mean you can have your way, bro with antennae."

Hakkai and Goku fought to suppress their laughter.

"You really like calling me weird names. That's so not cute at all!" the redhead answered back.

She chuckled, "I'd hate for you to think that I'm cute. Playboys with too much pheromones aren't my cup of tea so just letting you know."

Gojyo shrugged his shoulder, "Your loss." Sanzo, Goku, and Hakkai stared at the two, despite how Kurenai has been turning down Gojyo's advances, there's no animosity between their verbal exchange. On the contrary, they both seem to be enjoying it.

"It's been a while Kurenai, taking a break?" Hakkai asked.

She raised her hand with a coffee tumbler and smiled. It seems aside from having a big sweet tooth, she's also a big coffee drinker, "Yeah, just recharging for a bit."

 _Recharging this early? Did she work through the night?_ Hakkai thought.

"So, how have you guys been? I was actually looking for you, have you guys had breakfast?" out of the blue, she pulled out a rope and measured it by arms' length.

"Yes! Why? Are we eating again?" Goku asked which Sanzo's vein throbbed.

"Nope. I'm sure you guys must be getting bored by now, with doing nothing and all." she tied the rope, forming a big circle while the men watched with curiosity, "And you seem to be gaining weight." She added

"What did you say?!" Sanzo and Gojyo growled at her.

"Well then, LET'S GO!" she captured the guys with the rope and ran, dragging them with her. She then threw them on the carriage outside the palace and drove the carriage on full speed and took them on a rough ride.

"AHHHH!"

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?!" Sanzo shouted.

"What?! I can't hear you! The music's still playing!"

"Do you really know how to drive these things?!" Gojyo asked.

"Please go a little slower, Kurenai!" Hakkai pleaded.

A few moments and a lot of prayers later, they reached the city's main gate.

Kurenai released them from the rope and they hopped off the carriage. To everyone's surprise Sanzo hit her with his fan, "What the hell are you doing you crazy tomboy!" he growled.

"Sanzo!" Hakkai called out as he, Goku, and Gojyo watched the scene with wide eyes.

"She's the first woman Sanzo hit with his fan." Gojyo muttered.

"Yeah." Goku agreed.

They stood frozen in shock and it seems even Sanzo was surprised by his own actions.

"Lady Kurenai!" the soldiers hurriedly ran to Kurenai who had her hands on her head.

Her shoulders started to shake, "Sanzo! Apologize! Hitting a woman like that!" Goku scolded.

Sanzo got flustered, "She's the one who-!"

"Ahahahahaha!" Kurenai's laughter suddenly roared much to their surprise, "Seems like I scared you Master Sanzo." she teased as she stood up.

Sanzo blushed, surprising his companions, "What do you mean scared huh?! You unruly woman! Can't you bring us here in a normal manner?" he yelled at her.

"Will you come if I asked you nicely then?! Hmm?! Lazy-ass monk!" she growled back

The three watched in amusement, "Okay, let's all take a breath before there's more damage." Hakkai calmed the two down.

Kurenai sighed, "I'm sorry for bringing you here by force, I just don't have much time as I have a ton of work to attend to." the gates slowly opened behind her, "I actually have a favor to ask..."

"TA-DA!" Kurenai shouted with her arms in the air as the gates opened completely.

Outside the barrier gathered a large group of youkai.

Clearly, Sanzo wasn't thrilled at the sight as once again he hit her with his fan, "Hey! Don't make a habit of that!" the lady complained while rubbing her head.

"Are you out of your mind?! You want us to fight them?" the monk growled.

"Why not? You're used to these things right? And it's you they want. Look!" she pointed.

"Hey! Sanzo party! Stop hiding and give us the scripture!"

Goku got pissed, "Who's hiding huh?!"

"Kurenai, they can't get through the barrier right?" Hakkai confirmed.

"Well no. But this is the first time that a big number of youkai gathered here so the people are a little uneasy."

"But they don't have their weapons Kurenai." Hakkai reminded.

Gojyo smirked, "Let's go, Goku! Hand-to-hand combat is a good exercise."

"Yeah! Those demons will not stand a chance!" the young demon cheered.

"Oh no! There's no hand-to-hand combat." Kurenai took out a suitcase containing weapons inside it; she gave one to each of the three, "Here, they are the weapons I had in store. They're not exactly the same as your weapons but it can be helpful. Well then, do your best!"

"And how about you hmm?" Sanzo asked.

Kurenai looked at him, "Me?" she smiled playfully, "Oh, don't be sad, I'll be watching you guys fight."

"Like hell I want you to watch." the monk hissed. The other three chuckled at her retort, which earned them except Hakkai a jab on the head.

"I know. Just kidding. I won't be of any help to you guys anyway so I'll be here outside the ring."

"Even if she made a jab at me earlier, I still like her guts when it comes to the stinking monk." Gojyo said.

Sanzo aimed the gun at him, "You want me to wipe that smile off your face?" the monk is getting increasingly bothered by Kurenai. He doesn't feel any malice from her, rather, she makes him flustered, and she manages to shake his resolve and he hates it.

Gojyo broke a sweat, "Hehe... Not to me Sanzo, you need it more for those bastards out there." he pointed his lips towards the barrier.

"It may be that Kurenai wants to give us some kind of assurance about her fixing your weapons. So? Let's try it?" Hakkai asked.

"There's your answer, Hakkai." Gojyo pointed at Goku who is already running towards the barrier, "Let's go stinking monk and burn those fats—" Sanzo fired at him before he can finish.

"Hmmm. This will do." Sanzo said nonchalantly and headed towards the barrier as he reloads.

"Don't use me for target practice you bastard!" he grudgingly followed Sanzo as Hakkai followed behind with a laugh.

Kurenai followed them with her eyes, _Let's see what you got_.

Goku is first in action, "Wow! This is just like nyoi bou! It extends and turns into nunchucks! Can't wait for nyoi bou to be fixed!" Kurenai gave him something similar to his weapon except that it's black in color and it has silver balls at the end.

"I'm glad that we had some break from fighting this lot but this exercise feels good too!" Gojyo declared. Kurenai gave him a double guan dao, the one with silver hilt has a chain that can extend endlessly and he can control where it goes, while the one with the gold hilt stays in place.

"Exercise?! Don't underestimate us!" a youkai charged towards him.

"How can I not underestimate you?" he wielded his weapon and the youkai was easily defeated, "When you're all talk!"

"Seems the two are enjoying Kurenai's weapon samples, how about you San— eh?" Hakkai stopped mid-sentence when he saw Sanzo easily using the gun and not even missing a single target. "Well, that settles it; we came to the right place." he declared.

After a while...

"Gah!" the sound of the last demon's lifeless body hitting the ground.

Kurenai smirked, "Not bad." she commented as the guys stood in the middle of the dead bodies of demons.

The soldiers who watched beside Kurenai had their mouths open, "Whoa..." one of them said in awe.

Clap clap, "Okay guys! Let's head back!" Kurenai called them over.

"What is she doing calling us like we're birds."Sanzo grumbled as they walked back.

"Well now you know how we feel! Treating us every day like animals." Gojyo nagged.

"Well, that's because you behave like animals!" the monk growled back.

Then they heard Goku's stomach grumbling, "Now I'm really hungry from all that fighting." he complained. "C'mon guys! Let's get something to eat in town!" Kurenai called out from where she sat with the coachman on the carriage.

"Really?! Let's go!" Goku hurried to the carriage and called out to the three who were left behind, "Sanzo! Gojyo! Hakkai! Hurry up! I wanna eat!"

"Shut up! You stomach-brained monkey!" Sanzo yelled.

"I have to say, I'm impressed with you guys. Taking out that big group in a matter of minutes, you're crazy strong." she praised as they finally rode towards the town.

"Did you see me Kurenai? I took out most of them!" Goku bragged.

Gojyo grinded his head, "What are you bragging about? I obviously beat more than you."

"What's that?!" Goku snapped back.

"You two stop fighting!" Sanzo scolded, "There's no point when I'm the one who killed the most."

"Oh no... I didn't keep track of those I defeated." Hakkai said.

"Seriously? Having a competition on who killed more? With a priest bragging about his kill of all things!" Kurenai looked back at them with disbelief, then unable to hold her act, she chuckled, "Quite the fun bunch aren't you?"

"You know, sometimes I think you're quite messed up in the head." Gojyo observed.

She just chuckled, "Yeah, that's me, I'm crazy." Then she sat to face the road, "The journey that you're taking has been tough and it will be tougher. Moving forward without losing focus on who you are and what your goal is, charging into danger despite all the pain, fear, and doubt. You guys are on the right track." She commented.

Sanzo was taken aback by the comment because it sounded a lot like his Master's teaching; muichimotsu. _This woman... It's like she knows everything._ He thought as he stared intensely at her back, her black hair softly dancing in the wind.


	5. Five: Celebration and Revelations

**I'm back! Wow! This chapter took quite a while being busy with work and all other activities.**

 **Anyway, here's Chapter 5! The longest chapter yet plus, it's our heroine, Kurenai's birthday! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated! Have fun!**

 **-thebeastwithin0016**

* * *

The day of Kurenai's birthday arrived and the palace oozed a festive mood with everyone busy with the finishing touches for the celebration.

"You guys must be excited for the party tonight." Hakkai said to the brothers who are evidently beaming as they eat their lunch.

"Well duh? It will not be short of awesome." Gareas raised his chin proudly.

"Thank you guys for helping as well even though you're supposed to be our guests." Luca said.

"It's our pleasure. We have been in your care." The green-eyed replied.

"It's the least we can do for Kurenai for all her hard work on our weapons for free." Gojyo added, "Of course as usual, our great monk here is not of any help at all." He pointed his thumb at the blond monk. "Hmp!" was Sanzo's usual 'I don't give a damn' reply.

Luca smiled but then let out a sigh at the thought of his sister, "Thank God Kurenai finally agreed to sleep, it's not a pretty sight if the celebrant looks like a raccoon later."

"We have to get going soon you two." Raul reminded.

"Right." the brothers stood up, and Luca looked at them, "Will send over some clothes that you can wear to the party later. It would be our pleasure to have you there, we hope to see you later." He said before they stepped out of the room.

"I'm so excited for the feast tonight!" Goku declared excitedly.

"I'd bet there will be a lot of women attending the party." Gojyo smirked.

"Idiots." The monk uttered while Hakkai's face broke into a worried smile.

"You two, it seems like you just want to attend Kurenai's birthday party for your own selfish reasons." The green-eyed lectured.

The two stood up from their seats, "Of course not!" they denied in unison.

"I want to celebrate Kurenai's special day and see her have fun!" the golden-eyed boy insisted.

"I want to have fun with her too!" the redhead added which earned him a smack from Sanzo's fan.

"Perverted bastard!"

"Damn arrogant monk! I just meant the same thing as the stupid monkey!"

"Hmp! When it comes to women, we all know what you mean by 'fun'" Sanzo stood up, "I'm going back to the room for a nap. Don't you guys dare be noisy when you get into the room." He glared at Goku and Gojyo.

"Sleep well." Hakkai replied with his usual smile as the blonde left the room.

"Che! Mr. high and mighty!" the redhead grumbled.

"He's right Gojyo, we all know you when it comes to women." the green-eyed pointed.

"That's right! Perverted water sprite!" Goku hollered which made the redhead snap.

"What's that?! You stomach-brained monkey!" Gojyo lunged at Goku and the two went on a full-on brawl at the dining table and Hakkai can only shake his head at the scene.

* * *

The Sanzo Party headed to the palace's grand ballroom just as the sun started to set. When they stepped into the ballroom, it is already filled with a large number of guests from nobles to royalties and of course the people of the town.

*sniff sniff* "FOOD!" Goku was about to dash to its direction but Sanzo was quick to pull his clothes.

"Don't run around in this kind of crowd stupid monkey! Act according to how you're dressed!" Sanzo scolded Goku who's still trying to break free from him.

"There sure are a lot of high profile guests here." Hakkai commented as they looked at the sea of extravagant dresses and suits.

"Our clothes seem average compared to theirs." Gojyo stated.

The four of them are dressed in luscious, elegant silk Changshan which the attendants brought to their room earlier.

Sanzo wore a calf-length, Prussian blue Changshan with silver trimming and embroidery, a slit on the left leg and paired with pale lilac pants. He's sporting a silver bracelet on his left wrist as well as a couple of silver rings.

Gojyo's Changshan has its front flap and right sleeve in mustard yellow with white, green, and red embroidery. The rest of the clothing is in plain black including the pants he's wearing underneath. He has a silver ring, and a leather cuff bracelet for accessories and he tied his hair up in a ponytail.

Hakkai wore an off-white Changshan with olive green embroidery. Its buttons are in the middle unlike Sanzo's and Gojyo's which are on their right shoulder. His Changshan is paired with dark red pants underneath and he accessorized with black Buddha beads bracelet, a couple of silver rings and he switched his monocle for a pair of glasses.

Goku is wearing a purple sleeveless Changshan with dark purple silk embroidery, a stitching of a gold emblem just below his neck and black long sleeves flowing from underneath. It's paired with white pants and for accessories, he just wore a silver bracelet on his right wrist.

"Kurenai won't be so thrilled to hear that." they heard Nuriko say behind them, "She carefully picked those clothes for you guys specifically after all."

They turned to where the voice came from and found Nuriko along with Maya and Midori.

"Good Evening you guys! You all look dashing!" the purple-haired greeted.

"She's right, you all look very handsome so you should not worry." Midori agreed, "Your clothes are made from the finest materials by a very famous tailor. Lady Kurenai just knows that you guys would not prefer wearing anything too gaudy so she opted for simple yet elegant designs."

"Some of the guests just like to outshine each other so don't mind them." Midori added.

They smiled at the women's compliments and the fact that Kurenai chose the clothes herself according to their tastes is something that they appreciate.

"Thank you for your kind words." Hakkai told them.

Nuriko smiled, "You're welcome. We are delighted that you guys came."

"We wouldn't want to miss the festivities, and Goku is unstoppable when it comes to feasts." Gojyo told them.

"Sanzo! Let's go eat! C'mon!" Goku pulled Sanzo.

"That's a buffet table okay monkey? You just get food from there then you'll eat it at the dining table." Sanzo informed him.

"Yes! Yes! Now let's go!"

"I'll guide you to your table, we made sure that it's next to the buffet table so that Goku won't have to make long trips to get food." Nuriko chuckled.

Goku's eyes sparkled, "Really?! Great!"

They walked through the ballroom, admiring the setting which they helped put together. The room is warm and elegant with its pecan nut brown and cream walls illuminated by modern crystal chandeliers. Silk, burgundy linens cover the tables surrounded by elegant tiffany chairs and adorned with flower arrangements of peach roses and white oriental lilies surrounding a square bowl filled with black pebbles and water with floating candles. A majestic red carpet rolled over the grand staircase and at the foot of the stairs stretched the spacious dance floor.

"They're hot!" they heard the chatter of the women as they walked pass.

"Are they friends of Master Luca?"

"Let's ask them to dance later!"

Sanzo's vein throbbed, "Dance amongst yourselves!" he hissed.

"Seems you have a lot to choose from Gojyo." Hakkai teased.

The redhead smiled naughtily, "Looks like I'll be exhausted tonight."

"You perverted cockroach!" Sanzo hit him with his fan.

"That hurt you stinking monk! Not in front of the ladies!"

"Hmph! You asked for it moron."

"I meant with dancing! How did you even manage to bring that fan?!"

"When it comes to you it all means the same!" when they arrived to the buffet table, Goku, who went ahead of them, already has a stack of plates filled with food in both hands making some of the visitors stared in awe.

"Well, I'm done with my first batch! Why don't you also—" the monk hit him before he can finish.

"I told you to behave you stupid monkey!"

"But Sanzo, if I just get a few plates, I'll end up making a hundred trips, that's tiring." The golden-eyed grumbled.

Gojyo put his arm around Sanzo's shoulder, "He has a point, his food will be digested quickly if he goes back and forth and he will never get full."

"Don't touch me. Let's just go and eat."

Just after they settled at their table with their meal, Nuriko stood at the foot of the staircase.

"Good evening to our honored guests, let's welcome Master Luca, Raul, and Gareas!" she announced. The guests gave a standing ovation as the three brothers went down the two stairs. Gareas descended left stairs while Luca and Raul came from the right. You can hear gasps from women as they look at the three.

Raul wore a blue-gray long sleeve dress shirt with Chinese collar under a sky blue vest with navy blue trimmings tied together by a silver blue belt with gold embroidery and paired with a white pair of pants. He wore a pin on his left chest which bore their family crest and for accessories, he wore a silver cuff on the tip of his ear, a long chain necklace with a silver feather pendant and a silver ring.

Luca dressed in a calf-length, deep violet Changshan paired with black pants. The silk Changshan has gold trimmings and dragon embroidery slithering around the body. From his silk, white belt hung a pendant containing the family crest. He accessorized with his usual earrings, leather bracelet, and a couple of silver rings.

Gareas on the other hand wore a green Changshan, with subtle light green embroidery of maple leaves on it, gold trimmings, and a neck tassel with a pendant bearing the family's crest. He wore pale blue pants underneath. For accessories, he wore his usual silver cuff, a few silver rings, and a bracelet.

They stopped at the landing where the two stairs meet, "We are grateful to everyone that gathered here today to celebrate this wonderful occasion." Luca started.

"This is an important day for our family and we would like to share it with you all." Raul followed.

"And so, join us in welcoming the celebrant and our precious sister." Gareas gestured the stairs that he descended from as the guests stood and applauded.

Kurenai appeared at the top of the grand staircase and she was a breathtaking sight to behold. Radiant in her luscious silk hanfu with red robes ornate with black embroidery and trimmed with black lapels, cuffs and belt. The robes don't completely overlap baring her black, airy inner kimono and the collar is popped up making her look more sophisticated and regal. Her hair is tied in a half ponytail, embellished by a simple gold flower kanzashi on the left side. She's accessorized with a black choker on her neck, gold dangling and stud earrings, her usual black ring and her shackles. She wore light make-up which enhanced her striking features even more. She may be dressed simpler compared to most of the female guests but she still looks incredibly stunning.

Sanzo is among those who are completely captivated by Kurenai's beauty and elegance. No woman has ever made him stand frozen at his feet, staring like an idiot but at the same time have his heart pounding like crazy in his chest. He hates how he can't seem to take his eyes off her, how she made him hold his breath, and how his blood seem to rush from her every movement; he hates it, because this is the first time he's ever felt this way and it scares him. Yes, Genjo Sanzo is afraid, these foreign emotions are dangerous.

Kurenai reached the landing where her brothers are, and they each gave hera kiss on the cheek, she then stood between Luca and Raul and addressed the people in the room, "I would like to thank everyone for making time to attend this gathering and most of all to my brothers and the people in the palace who made all of this possible. I am blessed to have such loving brothers and my whole family in the palace. I hope that—" as her eyes skimmed through the ballroom, she found the Sanzo Party, "Ah!" she suddenly rushed down the stairs towards the group's table.

"Ehh?!" they blurted in shock as they watch elegance earlier go out the window.

"Is that what you call having a hard time moving in formal clothes?" Luca can only shake his head at his sister's actions.

"You're here!" Kurenai gushed with a big smile on her face while shaking Hakkai and Goku's hands vigorously, clearly excited at the presence of her special guests, "I'm so glad you came!"

"Of course! We wouldn't want to miss our new travel companion's birthday celebration!" Gojyo said with a grin "Happy Birthday!" the greeted.

"Happy Birthday, Kurenai!" Hakkai and Goku gave their greetings as well while Sanzo only silently looked on.

"Thank you so much!" she smiled.

"And thank you for providing us with these clothes, they're exquisite." The green-eyed added.

"Oh, it's nothing. You all look dashing!"

"You're not so bad yourself. You look very beautiful." The redhead praised.

"Yes! Very beautiful!" Goku agreed.

A blush painted her cheeks, it's probably the first girly expression they've ever seen her make, "T-thanks! It's been a long battle with Luca before we settled with this."

"Tell me about it! I had to escape from your yelling and throwing expensive clothes at each other because you want something simple and Luca wants something extravagant." Nuriko sighed, "But I guess in the end, that's a great truce."

"You really hate fancy clothes huh?" Hakkai smiled.

"It depends on the clothes! Luca kept giving me something exaggerated! A kimono with too many layers and very long train, a very puffy Victorian dress with a really tight corset, and a sexy Cheongsam that leaves almost nothing to the imagination. Who will be happy with that?" she grumbled. Kurenai's eyes finally focused on Sanzo and was rendered speechless with how well the clothes suited him.

"What?" he said, uncomfortable with the piercing red eyes directed at him.

She was shook out of daydreaming and her lips formed into a smirk, "Well, I was just thinking 'Clothes make the man'." she smirked, her eyes glimmered in amusement.

"I could say the same to you, tomboy." he mocked back.

Her eyebrows twitched, "Always the sassy baldy monk." she quipped.

Just then, whispers loud enough for them to hear filled the room.

"Look, she just ran in the middle of the party."

"What an unruly woman."

"No matter what elegant dresses she wears it will not make her refined."

As they looked around, they saw disdainful gazes directed at Kurenai. Certainly her movements doesn't match what she's wearing but the comments contain such animosity which they think is unnecessary especially if it's toward the celebrant herself.

Kurenai faced them with a sarcastic smile, "Turn up the volume a little, it's not loud enough for those at the back to hear."

A firm, reassuring hand rested on her shoulder, it's Luca. "This is your party, so do as you want."

"Of course!" she turned to them, "Go on and eat guys, enjoy the party!"

"There's plenty of food and booze so have as much as you want." Raul told them.

"And women too." Gareas commented, which received a pound in the head from Luca.

"We also prepared a lot of entertainment so we hope you enjoy it." the eldest brother added.

"Let's go eat brothers!" she looked at them, "Let's have fun later!" then pulled her brothers towards the buffet table leaving the Sanzo Party confused at that very awkward moment.

Hakkai started the conversation as they sat back at their table, "That was strange."

"Their reaction is the same those women in the bar that we went to last time." Gojyo said after chugging down his beer.

"Exactly, but why though? There's no need to be so harsh just because she's not refined." The green-eyed continued.

Sanzo is over the conversation and went to dismiss it, "If they know something that we don't, we are bound to find out sooner or later as long as we are here or when we travel with her. Unless you want to ask the siblings directly, there's no use obsessing over this."

Red eyes rolled at the comment, "Stop pretending like you're not curious at the least." Gojyo snapped and threw an unbelieving gaze at Goku who's only focus is devouring the food on his plate, "And you, you really have no sense of tension at all, all you really care about is stuffing your face."

Hakkai smiled, "Well, I think for once we should just do as Goku does and enjoy the party and not overthink things."

Gojyo smirked, "Heh. That's right. It's not everyday we get to indulge in parties like this."

The party is very lively as promised; entertainers performed as they were eating and the guests also filled the dancefloor. The siblings went around entertaining guests, although it's noticeable that Kurenai only engages in brief conversations. The brothers on the other hand are frequently ambushed by female guests. Gojyo is in his element flirting and dancing with the ladies. While Sanzo, Goku, and Hakkai stayed at their table watching while eating and drinking.

"Hey, are you all gonna stay as wallflowers? That doesn't look like fun at all!" Gojyo nagged them as he came back from a round of dancing.

"Leave us alone, red water sprite." Sanzo hissed which is also the same way he brushed off the ladies that tried to approached them.

Hakkai chuckled, "My dancing skills are almost non-existent. Besides, Sanzo and I are satisfied with the sake here."

"We seldom get the chance to let loose like this and you're wasting it. And this monkey here has been chewing nonstop."

"Hey! If you want to dance the night away, go ahead. Just leave me alone. I'm extremely happy here!" Goku shouted with his mouth full, which annoyed Sanzo.

"Eat properly idiot!" he hit Goku with his fan.

"Hahaha! There's no mistaking it, this table is the most enjoyable of all!" Kurenai, along with Luca and Raul are already standing by their table, Gareas is busy entertaining the women.

"Can we drink with you guys?" Luca asked.

"Of course." Hakkai agreed and the siblings took the vacant seats on their table.

"How about you Kurenai? Are you drinking?" Gojyo asked.

"Hmmm?" she looked at him.

"If you don't want to be embarrassed, don't let her drink." Raul warned.

They were puzzled, "Why? Is she a bad drunk? I'd be thrilled to see that!" the redhead grinned devilishly.

Sanzo hit him, "Lowly bastard!"

"Ow! That hurt you damn arrogant monk!"

The celebrant only laughed before she turned to the golden-eyed boy, "Goku, wanna get some sweets? Come! You should try the chocolate fountain!" she dragged Goku to the dessert table.

"Her sweettooth is amazing." Hakkai gazed in awe as the two walked away.

Raul took a sip from his cup of sake, "Are you guys having fun?"

"Yes we are. You're hard work paid off, the party's incredible." Hakkai said.

"Well, it is entertaining." Even Sanzo can help but agree.

"Thank you." Luca stared at the sake cup in his hand, watching the wine gently sway inside it, "We really want this year to be memorable for her."

They know that the eldest Hatori brother is referring to Kurenai's impending departure.

"I'm sure she's very happy and she'll remember it for a long time." Gojyo assured.

"Thank you." Luca smiled.

Just then, their attention was caught by the chatter of the guests.

"She's here! The red diamond of the East."

"It's been a while since she last visited here."

"She's still as majestic as ever."

A beautiful sophisticated woman emerged from the crowd wearing an eye-catching, red luxurious Victorian gown complete with evening gloves and expensive jewelry. She has blond, bob but hair and blue eyes with an entourage of servants trotting behind her.

Luca and Raul shot up from their seats, their face painted with anxiety, "Please excuse us." they went to greet their guest.

"Kurenai?" they heard Goku say behind them, Kurenai stood frozen as she stared at the newcomer making her way to her brothers. "Are you okay, Kurenai?"

The young man's voice snapped her out of her stupor, "Yes. It's just I didn't expect she'll be here, she will not be interested in this celebration after all." she said cryptically, Can you hold this for me Goku?" she passed her plate of sweets to him, and headed to where her brothers are.

Piercing purple gaze followed Kurenai as she headed to join her brothers in welcoming the guest. Sanzo's intuition tells him something big is about to unravel, judging by the tension the siblings are in at this guest's presence.

The newcomer greeted some of the guests who came up to her, "Good evening. Oh! We haven't seen each other for a while. How are you?"

"Milana oba-chan." Luca called.

"Ara!" she happily came up to them, "My very handsome nephews! How are you? Where's Gareas?" she hugged them, "It's been so long!"

"Over a year auntie. We didn't expect you'll be here." Raul said when she let go of them.

"I was invited to a banquet by my friend from the next town, I figured since it's on the way, I'd stop by here first and say hi, and what do you know, there's also a banquet here."

Kurenai walked up to them, "Oba-chan! It's good to see you." she was about to reach for her hand but Milana pulled her hand away. The sweet aunt looked at her with disgust and Kurenai's hand remained in the air. The Sanzo Party's eyes narrowed at the cruel treatment in front of everyone and they can see the brothers clenching their jaws as they try to hold back their temper. When Kurenai recovered from shock and instead bowed as a greeting. "It's been a while auntie."

"Hm." Milana gave a curt nod in reply, "This seems like a fun celebration, what are you celebrating?"

Luca's eyebrows furrowed, "It's Kurenai's birthday."

"Huh? birthday?"

"Yes auntie." she smiled.

"Oho? Isn't this too grand and expensive for an adopted half-demon's birthday?" she scoffed, her words dripping with disdain.

"AUNTIE!" Luca and Raul growled in reproach to her inappropriate words.

The revelation hit the Sanzo Party like a hurricane and they stood speechless in utter shock. The blacksmith they sought after, their new travel companion, and the only woman among the Hatori siblings who rule the town is actually adopted and a half-demon to boot! Not that they mind the latter fact, but it baffles them that they did not sense anything from her.

"Hey what's everybody so tense for?" Gareas finally came to the scene after mingling with the guests.

"Well..." Gojyo was about to answer when Gareas saw his siblings face-to-face with their aunt.

Panic flooded the youngest brother's face, "This is bad. Luca's furious."

"Well, it seems your aunt does not favor Kurenai very much." Hakkai said and with that, Gareas understood what happened and can only shake his head. He cannot believe his aunt just did that in public.

"In any case, I have to stop it. Luca can be irrational when it comes to our sister." Gareas hurried to his siblings.

At the same time, "That's out of line auntie." Luca glared at his aunt, "Kurenai deserved every bit of this party, she may not be our sister by blood but we love her just the same and she loved this town dearly despite how anxious some of the townspeople are of her. And you have no right to question how we spend our money because for three years it's the four of us who worked to run this town. We didn't get any support from any of our so-called relatives. Whatever money we spend, we worked hard for it and can we guarantee that our parents' and this town's funds are untouched. Besides, we're the ones who pressed Kurenai to have this party for her, she never ask for it."

"Of course she will never ask for it! She's a stray from the slums that my sister and her weirdo of a husband picked up! How will she have a birthday?"

That was the last straw and Luca's patience snapped even Raul reached his boiling point and both brothers moved in reflex to physically reprimand the woman in front of them. Gareas rushed to calm the two down but Kurenai already grabbed both his brothers and stopped them.

"Aniki, niichan." she said firmly then turned to Milana and smiled, "Auntie, why don't you have a seat and eat? You know, the dessert table is awesome! I requested for three chocolate fountains with different types of chocolates! And there are decadent cakes too! They're exquisite food..." she then smiled at her mockingly, "But the price of all of the things that you see in this room is nothing compared to your numerous antique gems and jewelry right? Doesn't even compare. Is your husband the one who bought those for you? Since you don't work and all."

The aunt was caught off guard, "What are you—"

Kurenai continued, delivering mockery in an innocent tone, "Well, we actually work to earn money and spend it in a manner that will benefit everyone and not just ourselves but I guess it's different for everyone right? Whatever it is that you have; the clothes on your back, your jewelry and your overseas vacations, you never worked a day in your life to pay for them. So, you don't have to give us grief for having this party. Of course, we also want to share our blessings with you and your attendants too since they seem uncared for." she covered her mouth, "Oh, I'm very sorry if I, an orphan child dare offer you a feast." the men smirked at Kurenai's insults.

"How dare you!" she snarled.

Kurenai walked towards her, red eyes staring at her cold and sharp; holding her in place, making her unable to move then she leaned in and whispered, "Insult me all you want, but my brothers are a different matter, I don't like them turning violent to protect me because you provoked them. Remember, I'm a half -demon and I must tell you, I have quite the temper." she threatened then pulled away with sarcastic smile, "I'm sorry I don't really have manners since I'm an orphan child but please do enjoy the party. May I guide you to your seat auntie?"

"Ah, n-no need." Milana stammered, "I'm going to be late for my friend's banquet. Let's just see each other at a calmer mood, Luca, Raul, Gareas." She bowed slightly at her nephews, "Enjoy the night." they followed her with their eyes as she walked out of the room. The ballroom is shrouded in stunned silence until Nuriko and Midori encouraged the guests to continue enjoying the party.

"Tch, how dare she act like she didn't just ruin our mood?" Luca said, still fuming as they walked back to the Sanzo Party's table.

"If I didn't butt in it would have turned ugly. You two were literally like boiling pots." Kurenai chuckled.

Arriving at the table, they are greeted by their special guests' inquisitive gazes, "Seems we have a lot of questions to answer." she said and they all sat down for the discussion.

Raul started, "First, allow us to apologize for the scene you just witnessed. You're supposed to have fun tonight and yet it has been spoiled."

"There's no need to apologize; it was her who said such awful things." Hakkai said, "But we are quite stunned by what we learned." he admitted.

"It wasn't our intention to hide it from you, it's just one of those things that you can't just randomly bring up in a conversation." Kurenai explained then went to relay her story to the group, "I grew up in an orphanage and it was pretty normal until one couple looking to adopt a child saw my red eyes and freaked out, yelling that a half-breed only brings misfortune."

Gojyo interrupted, "Wait, you only have red eyes Kurenai, a half-breed has red eyes AND hair people would normally only react if you have both features."

"How many people with red eyes and different colored hair have you encountered Gojyo?" she asked.

The redhead stopped to think, "None."

"Exactly. The reason why I have black hair is because of my powers as a God that I retained. I don't have all of my powers though but these shackles help my mortal body keep it under control." The chains of her shackles clinked as she lifted them, "Now," she continued with the story, "because of that couple's freak out, I was kicked out of the orphanage. I was left to wander on my own, scared and helpless. Eventually, I arrived at the village where Mama and Papa found me only to have my luck turn from bad to worse. The townspeople knew about half-breeds and I ended up being beaten in efforts to make me leave."

They can't help but cringe as they imagined a five-year-old Kurenai, helpless as she was physically abused.

"Of course I had nowhere to go so I endured and had to figure out a way to survive. It's like that for a couple of months until one rainy day, I was sitting on the muddy streets, soaked and freezing when Papa came up to me, and he and mama urged me to come with them."

Luca went to add more details into the story, "Kurenai did not speak for months when she first came here and she was very weary of people unless it's papa who approached her."

"It's not surprising since she's traumatized from those violent experiences." Hakkai said.

"That's right." The eldest brother agreed, "For us, Kurenai has become precious."

"Especially to Luca here who changed from a snobby spoiled brat to a very caring big brother." Gareas grinned, "He even colored his hair dark just so Kurenai is not the odd man out."

Gareas' statement made them turn their heads towards Luca and stare at him. Their reaction filled the table with laughter from the siblings.

"Yeah, if you really think about it, since Kurenai is adopted, the brothers should all be silver-haired." Hakkai concluded.

"Of course it wasn't all good when Kurenai arrived. There are townspeople that are uncomfortable having her stay in town as well as our mother's side of the family but they can't do anything since our parents have already decided." Raul added.

Gareas shrugged his shoulder, "Well, Bambina has proved everyone that half-breeds do not bring misfortune and has maintained the town's prosperity through her hard work and intellect."

Kurenai scoffed at the statement, "Hmp! I did not do what I did because I want acknowledgement from anyone. I just took care of the town that I call home thanks to mama and papa." She turned to their guests, "Well, that's it for my background. Oh, another thing, I have all of my memories from when I was a God. I regained them when I turned seven."

"I do have one more question." Sanzo finally spoke.

"Go ahead." she said.

"Why is it that we cannot feel any demonic aura from you?"

"Oh, I have two limiters; first are my shackles and the second is this ring." she referred to the black ring on her right forefinger, "The combination of these two is strong enough to suppress my youki." she leaned over the table, placing both her elbows on the surface then laced her hands together and rested her chin on it, "Now _I_ have a question," she looked at them intently, "After what you found out are you now weary of having me as your travel companion?"

"Not at all." they answered instantly which surprised Kurenai and her brothers.

Gojyo leaned back on his chair and extended his arms, "C'mon! Can't you see? I'm the same as you and I'm awesome!" he grinned which did not last long when Sanzo hit him with his fan, "That hurt! Stinking monk!"

Hakkai chuckled at the scene then turned to Kurenai, "It's just the same as you accepting us into your home despite knowing our identities and we honestly don't feel any malice from you."

"Besides, that old hag upstairs will not propose you come with us if you'll just get in the way, unless her twisted personality got worse." Was Sanzo's reassurance.

"And you cook awesome foods! I can taste the kindness you put into it!" Goku declared.

Kurenai can't help but chuckle, not just at Goku's words but at how accepting these guys have been, "Everything really is based on food for you huh, Goku."

Luca straightened up on his seat, "Well then, now that we've clear that out, how about we move on to your gifts?" he suggested.

Kurenai smiled, "Alright, we agreed nothing expensive okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. We know you won't forgive us if we got you expensive stuff." Gareas commented.

Luca handed her a gold box tied by a black ribbon; she opened it and found black colored headphones with silver trimmings, "Ah!" she uttered happily.

"The ones you have now are old and not working properly anymore right?"

She hugged her brother, "Thank you so much, Aniki!"

"Here's mine." a small red rectangular box with gold ribbon is handed by Raul; it contains a silver chest length necklace with an oval locket engraved with the family crest on one side, and a quote on the other that reads: "Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs." and a silver cross pendant.

"It's beautiful Raul-nii! Thank you!" the brother went to put it on his sister.

"My turn!" Gareas gave her a cube-shaped box with blue wrapping paper and white ribbon.

She smiled, "I don't even have to open this to know what it is. It's what you've been giving me for fifteen years." she commented before she opened it; "Eh?" there's another wrapped box inside and she opened it, then there's another one, and another... It started to annoy Kurenai, "What the hell Gareas?!" She growled.

"Hahaha! Don't stop now." he pushed.

Kurenai opened the box and there's still another one, but she continued, then she finally found the real gift which is a gray bunny-rabbit head keychain. "Chibi mimi-chan!" her eyes sparkled at the small, simple gift.

"Mimi-chan?" Goku and Gojyo said.

Luca chuckled, "Well you see, Gareas started to give Kurenai bunny-rabbit plush toys when she was a kid. It turned into a collection and she named all of them 'mimi-chan' because of the ears."

"She can be cute too huh?" Gojyo commented.

"Oh, mimi-chan being a keychain isn't the only thing that's different, Bambina. Press it." Gareas told her.

Kurenai did as she was told, "Bambina."

"Eh?!" They all looked at the bunny.

"Hahahaha! I recorded my voice calling you 'Bambina'" earlier, they found out that Gareas' pet name for Kurenai meant 'little girl' a word which came from the Hatori family's Western heritage.

Kurenai's vein throbbed, "It's creepy you idiot!" she hit him repeatedly and he just laughed.

 _Very creepy_ , they thought.

"Ah, Kurenai." Nuriko called.

"Hmm?" she let up from hitting Gareas.

The purple-maned lady handed her a big purple box with a gray ribbon, "From all of us in the palace."

Red eyes widened in surprise, "What? I told you, you don't have to."

"But WE WANT TO! C'mon! Just open it." Nuriko insisted.

"Fine." she opened it and found a beautiful lilac kimono with elegant embroidery. The fabric against her skin felt undeniably luxurious and expensive, "Guys…" her voice reluctant.

"Hey, before you complain, we all chipped in okay? So it didn't bust through our wallets." Nuriko playfully nagged.

She looked around the room and the attendants smiled at her, "Thank you everyone. I'll take good care of it." she hugged Nuriko, Maya, and Midori.

"We know you don't like wearing these kinds of clothes." Maya said.

"But we think that this will definitely suit you." Midori continued.

She just chuckled; overwhelmed by the affection she received from them, "Don't worry, I will definitely wear it."

"We also have something for you Kurenai." Hakkai told her and smiled

"What? Oh, you didn't have to. Your presence is enough for me."

"C'mon now. That's not what you should be saying right?" Gojyo stopped her, "Hey monkey..."

"I'm not a monkey you damn kappa!" Goku growled before handing over the box, "Happy birthday Kurenai!" she opened it and inside is a stainless steel coffee tumbler with a black body with silver clockwork design.

"Oh wow." she stared at it in awe, the gift suited her tastes and personality well.

"It's not much but we hope you like it. Happy Birthday Kurenai." the green-eyed greeted.

"They worked hard to find that." Sanzo commented.

"What are you saying? You bought that with us stuck up monk!" the redhead teased.

"That's because the ATM belongs to me!" the monk growled.

"I love it. It's perfect! Thank you so much! We only knew each other for a few days but you're very thoughtful to give me this." she said, elated.

"Don't mention it; you're the one who's been working hard to fix our weapons for free. Happy Birthday." Gojyo greeted her as well.

Her eyes landed at Sanzo, "What? I didn't have anything to do with the gift; I'm just a financial aid."

She shook her head at the monk's obstinacy then smiled happily, "Thank you Sanzo!"

He was taken aback by her smile and the way his name spilled from her lips, "Hmph!" was his only retort.

"Ah, Kurenai there's one more." Luca added.

Her brows furrowed, "Isn't it too much already, Aniki?"

"It's not from me." he handed her a small box.

She opened it and it was a charm bracelet with music note charms and a violin charm in the middle. It can be seen in her face that she knew who it's from.

"Ban's here?" she asked Luca.

"Earlier. He can only be here for a minute but he will not miss your birthday."

Kurenai smiled, "Please send him my thanks, aniki."

"Who's Ban?" Goku asked innocently.

Raul answered, "He's a God and Kurenai's bestfriend from when she was still a God and to this day."

"Well, thank you guys! These are more precious that any expensive thing that the world can offer." Kurenai announced oozing with happiness, "Nuriko, Maya, Midori, can you please bring these to my room? I don't want to lose any of these in the party then go ahead and enjoy the party as well. Goku let's dance!" she pulled Goku and they twirled and twirled on the dance floor.

They continued to enjoy the night; Kurenai danced with her brothers and Gojyo and Hakkai who she was able to convince unlike Sanzo who is very adamant about not dancing. But after that, Kurenai is nowhere to be seen in the ballroom.

* * *

Sanzo decided that he's had enough of the festivities and left the ballroom. As he walked the path leading back to their room, the sound of metal being pounded caught his attention. Curious, he wandered off to where the sound is coming from, arriving at a concrete shed. The door is half open and when he peeked, he saw Kurenai hammering a heated metal.

She's changed to her usual blacksmith gear and with all the sweat dripping from her forehead, to her cheeks, then her neck, and further down to her chest; she doesn't look worn out, if anything, she looked rather sinful. His own impure thoughts shocked him, _The hell am I thinking? What's happening to me?_ Another pound brought him back to earth, this time he's captivated by her eyes' intense focus; there's not a speck of doubt in her movements, each drop of the hammer is precise.

Suddenly, he has this overwhelming urge of wanting her to look at him with her clear red eyes, and before he knew it, he was clearing his throat to get her attention much to his own surprise. She didn't budge; he then noticed the new headphones she just received from Luca on her ears. He should go back, he knows that or he'll do something that isn't like him but in the end... "Oi!" he called out.

She finally noticed him and the look of surprise in her eyes was priceless seeing Sanzo of all people. She removed her headphones, "Well, this is a nice surprise. Finally up for a dance with me?" she grinned.

"Will you stop that?!" he snapped. Bothered by the warm feeling he gets whenever she teases him.

She chuckled, "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I was going back to our room to sleep, when I heard an annoying hammering sound. I just want to silence it."

She tipped her head in bewilderment, and the monk can't help but think it was cute, much to his irritation, "Eh? I might have not shut the door properly. This shed is sound proof given that I pound all the time."

He stepped inside the room and immediately felt the sweltering heat attack his body; he wondered how the woman can stay here for so long. He scanned the room; it's filled with a vast number of weapons and equipment for making them, "Shouldn't you hold off on working and enjoy your party?" he asked.

"I've had enough of the stuffy festivities." she grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off her skin, "I agreed with my brothers that I'll show up to the party then I can sneak out after; although this year has been quite fun with your presence that I forgot my surroundings. Really, thank you for coming." She smiled at him, warm and bright and he felt his chest constrict at the sight.

He shifted his gaze, suddenly finding fluttering embers in the forge fascinating, "Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku wanted to celebrate your birthday and see you have fun." was his response.

"And you?" she teased again.

Sanzo rolled his eyes, "You have got to be kidding me." Kurenai chuckled, already used to the monk's prickly behavior.

Then it was silence, Kurenai started to put away her equipment with Sanzo watching.

"I must say, you handled the situation back there pretty well." The monk said, referring to the incident with the aunt.

Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, never did she expect to receive a compliment from the high-and-mighty monk, "I'm honored that you think so. It's the same scenario everyday anyway, in the family, the only ones who accept me are my parents, my siblings, and the people of the palace, the others? Well, no. Most of the villagers are also wary of me and I get disgusted looks from our business partners as well. I'm used to it and have gone through worse so it's nothing to get depressed over." she walked towards the weapons hanging on the wall, "Thing is, there's nothing I can do about it. Worrying won't magically turn me into the human they favor. Neither do I desire to be one just to please them because no matter what, people will find fault in everything."

"Those are big words but I can tell that you're also bothered by it and by other things. Isn't that why you're here pounding away at heated metal while everyone else are drinking and dancing the night away?"

His words hit her, in awe by how he was able to see through her, "Of course I'll still feel something. Is there anything wrong with it? I bet even the fierce Master Sanzo can be bothered by something." she turned to him, smiling, then back up to the weapons. "I've been hurt and I've had sleepless nights. The things that happen to you makes you who you are and it's up to you whether you'll let it be your strength to move forward, or be depressed and be at a standstill. I'll be damned if I let it be the latter." her words were spoken with tenacity, "Besides, I quite like my eyes." she added with a smile.

Yes, her red eyes are exquisite, even more so as it bears unshakable spirit; they look like they're burning a lot like the flames that spew embers into the air.

He smirked, "So your tomboy appearance isn't just for show."

Her vein throbbed, "Of course! I'm not a teenager trying to look cool!"

"Well then, make sure you can back up all that big talk and forge the weapons properly." he ordered mockingly before heading towards the door.

"Oh, I'll do it properly, so properly that you'll be speechless! You arrogant baldy, monk!" she yelled in frustration at the monk's back.

"You got spunk, I'll give you that." he uttered so that only he can hear it.

He walked back to their room carrying a whirlwind of emotions with him, it's warm and exhilarating yet nerve-racking at the same time and the hard pounding in his chest kept him awake even as he laid down on his bed.

He's not liking this at all.


	6. Six: The Weapons are Done, But--

**Two chapters in two days! Well I was in the zone and honestly, this is quite a short chapter.**

 **But have no fear, the next chapter is right on this one's tail. :)**

 **Well then enjoy! And as usual, reviews are appreciated!**

 **-thebeastwithin0016**

* * *

It was back to the slow, laid-back lifestyle for the Sanzo Party after the fun and eventful celebration of Kurenai's birthday party. Four days dragged by and the quiet, comfortable routine is starting to get boring for the group. Although Goku is in foodie heaven from the everyday all-you-can-eat meals, Gojyo is spending his nights barhopping, Hakkai is spending most of his days in the library, Sanzo reading the newspaper and sipping tea; it's still a big change from their bustling lifestyle and of course there's the cloud over their heads which Homura and the Maten scripture.

"Tomorrow is the deadline for the weapons to be done. I bet you guys can't wait to have them back." Gareas pointed. They're in the middle of eating lunch.

"Our mission is urgent so yes." Hakkai answered.

"But I bet this stupid monkey will be sad because he won't have sumptuous eat-all-you-can meals every day." Gojyo teased.

The young man did not do his usual raucous response and pouted instead, "Yeah, for once I agree with you."

"We're not on a gourmet trip anyway." Sanzo snapped.

"Well, you still have one day to indulge Goku." Luca teased

"It will be less rowdy when you guys leave." Raul commented, sadness coated his eyes at the thought of his sister leaving soon. The same can be seen from Luca but Gareas tried to make light of the mood and turned to Gojyo with a playful grin.

"I'm going to miss you perverted bro!" he blurted at Gojyo.

"Heh. How about painting the town red tonight?" the redhead agreed.

"Perfe—" CRASH! Gareas' response was cut by Luca's glass breaking on the floor.

"RAUL! The potion! It's earlier than it should be! Gareas! Let's go!" Luca ordered hastily, the brothers were shrouded in panic and they dashed out of the room; the Sanzo Party followed as well.

"What's happening?" Hakkai inquired as they ran to Kurenai's workshop.

"It's Kurenai." Gareas said, clearly worried, "Aniki and Kurenai has a deep connection and he can tell when she's in trouble even when they're apart."

When they got to the workshop, Kurenai is already outside, heaving and she looked like she's in pain. She didn't look too good; she's really pale and has lost weight.

She smiled weakly upon seeing them, "Ah, they're done..." she said, her voice hoarse. To their horror, she coughed up a huge amount of blood before collapsing to the ground.

In Sanzo's eyes, everything happened in slow motion and he felt a cold hand grip his heart.

"KURENAI!" the others yelled while he was speechless. Her brothers quickly tended to her as she continued coughing.

"You just have to push it! You still have 'til tomorrow you dummy!" Luca scolded, she did not answer; she's losing consciousness.

Raul came in a rush holding a vial and made her consume its contents her before she's completely out of it. "Kurenai!" Gareas yelled in panic as his sister slumped on Luca's arms.

Raul checked her pulse, "She's just unconscious. For now, let's bring her to her room." the three of them tried to lift her up but were unsuccessful shocking the four of them.

"Hey, is she that heavy?" Gojyo asked in astonishment.

"It's her shackles. If she's unconscious, she's unmovable because of the weight." Luca explained.

 _Those shackles are a little too heavy to just be normal limiters. It seems there's still something to know about her._ Sanzo thought warily.

"Goku. Can you please help us?" the second brother requested.

They were puzzled, "Me? Sure." he was able to lift her a bit and put her on his back but her feet remained on the floor. "Whoa! She IS heavy." Goku commented as he dragged her. Raul and Gareas walked ahead to Goku to Kurenai's room while Luca walked alongside them holding his her hand, worry is evident on his face. While Sanzo, Gojyo, and Hakkai followed behind.

Kurenai's room is a mixture of modern and traditional style with white and red color scheme and a queen-size bed. The headboard is filled with stuffed bunnies which are obviously from Gareas; a shelf of books sat opposite the bed and a flat screen TV above it. The window opens to the view of the garden. The room is clean and organized just like a woman's room should be.

Goku laid her on the bed and Luca pulled the blanket over her body. He touched her forehead, "She's burning up. Nuriko, please bring us everything we'll need." Nuriko, who waited for them in the room, moved as she was ordered. Raul and Gareas sat on the edge of the bed.

"I don't even feel the slightest bit happy now that our weapons are done." Gojyo said.

"She's suffering from over fatigue, between her jobs as a ruler and fixing our extraordinary weapons, her body must've gave out." Hakkai reasoned.

"Tch." Sanzo gritted his teeth. He's pissed, and he knows it's not because they their departure will be delayed which pisses him off all the more.

"Well now, this is a nasty turn of events." came a voice that they know very well: Kanzeon Bosatsu. She appeared along with Jiroushin and an unfamiliar man.

"Someone annoying shows up." Sanzo snapped.

"Oh? When will you learn to be a little respectful towards me?" she smiled, then looked at Kurenai "That's Kurenai for you. She really goes overboard."

"Can't you treat her? Like the way you did with Sanzo?" Gojyo asked.

Sanzo hit him with his fan, "I told you not to speak a word of that again." he said.

"Ow! I'm honestly looking for her to get better!"

"Unfortunately, I can't. If I do that, I'll lose my divine powers for a period of time too. She used hers to make your weapons, it wouldn't be a problem if she wasn't rushed."

"Not rushing the weapons will take months, that's certainly not ideal given the circumstances." The stranger walked towards the bed and brushed the strands of hair on Kurenai's face, "You gave her the potion right? If it wasn't for that, her mortal body will not hold out after the strain." he told Luca.

They eyed the new face inquisitively, he's strikingly handsome with brown spiky hair going on all directions and icy-blue eyes. He donned a white unbuttoned shirt, black tank top underneath, and black pants; he has a dangling cross earring on his left ear.

"Uhh… Who?" Gojyo muttered loud enough to catch the unnamed man's attention. They were puzzled at the way he stared at them intensely.

"So they're the group she'll be traveling with." he said.

"Yes." Luca replied before introducing him to them, "Guys, this is Ban, a God and Kurenai's bestfriend. Ban, they're the Sanzo Party; Genjo Sanzo, Sha Gojyo, Cho Hakkai, and Son Goku."

"So, we meet _again_." his words brought confusion to the group.

"Uhm… But this is the first time we've met?" The golden-eyed boy stared at him in bewilderment.

Ban smirked, "It is, isn't it?" with no intention of clearing up the confusion, he brought the subject back to the weakened Kurenai, "It will be a few days before she recovers." He told them.

"You guys were able to wait for over a week, a few days wouldn't hurt." Kanzeon Bosatsu said.

"Uhm, forgive me Kanzeon Bosatsu but I don't think Hakuryu will be able to accommodate us all." Hakkai said.

"Oh, I'm telling you Kurenai is much more useful than I am so she'll be in charged with solving that. Ban, we need to go, I know you haven't seen her in a while but you need to go back."

Ban stood up, "I know. Well then, later." he bid, and the three Gods disappeared.

Nuriko, Midori, and Maya came back with an ice pack among other things. Raul took it and proceeded to care for their sister.

"I know this talk is overdue but when exactly did you find out that Kurenai is also joining us?" Hakkai asked as Raul put a damp towel on Kurenai's forehead.

"When Kurenai got her memories of being a God back, that Goddess and Ban appeared and they explained everything and told us that Kurenai will not be with us permanently. That's all she said."

"We only got the full story when she informed us about your arrival a few days ago." Gareas added.

"Is it okay if we talk about this later?" Luca asked softly, "She needs complete rest. We do apologize that you'll be delayed." he's holding Kurenai's hand.

"Oh no. WE should apologize, we're the ones who asked her to forge the weapons at a short time." Hakkai said with an apologetic smile, "We'll head outside, please excuse us."

As the group headed for the door.

 _Sanzo..._ "Hmm?" it was Kurenai's voice.

"Something wrong Sanzo?" Goku asked. _Sanzo..._ He turned around to look at Kurenai lying in bed.

"Did your sister say something?" he asked.

The brothers looked at him confusedly, "No." Luca answered.

He decided to shake it off and leave but throughout the day and the day after, Kurenai's gentle, slightly deep voice resounded in his head.

* * *

Wanting to silence the echoes in his head, he marched to the culprit's room on the third day she's unconscious. Upon arriving at the chambers he found that her brothers are away but they're sure to come back quickly so he has to hurry as well. He approached the bed and his eyes raked over her slumbering figure. Her long black hair is sprawled on the bed, in contrast, her face is still a little pale but looks better than the other day; her eyelashes stood out from all the paleness for they are pitch black and rather thick and long. _What the hell? I'm not here to observe her!_

"Oy, stop calling out to me. It's annoying. Why do you have to call out to me? I'm far more screwed up than you. I can't do anything for myself much less for you. But you're coming with me anyway, so cut it out. If you have time calling out to me, then wake up so that we can get going." he nagged. He stood in silence for a moment before deciding to leave.

"Hn..." he heard her moan as he turned his back on her. He turned around and saw her move to her side, pulling the covers over her shoulder onto her lips, curling herself into comfort like a little child. He got annoyed at the gesture, it's as if she ignored him.

"Why you…" he grumbled. He heard her groan then her eyes fluttered open and scanned her surroundings. "Hmmm..." her eyes rested on him and they widened in surprise, "What?" she said in hoarse voice.

"You overdid it and this is what happened. You've been unconscious for two days." he answered.

She put her hand on her forehead, "Is that so? You've been waiting for me to wake up since?" she managed to smirk at him.

His brow twitched, "Seriously, you can't even sit up and you still dare tease me?"

"Of course! I'm not a baby! Why? Do you expect me to whine instead?"

"If you can converse with me like that, then I guess you're fine."

Gareas's relieved voice interrupted their exchange, "Bambina! You're awake! Grazie a Dio!" he rushed to her side.

"Don't shout Gareas-nii... My ears are ringing." she scolded.

Sanzo turned to leave, "Just hurry up and get yourself together so we can go." he ordered.

"Will do. Thank you for the visit Sanzo." she smiled.

"Hm!" he stepped out of the room and ran into Raul and Luca as they walked back to her room, "Your sister's awake." he informed. As expected, the two hurried to see their sister while Sanzo headed back to their room.

* * *

The following day, the Sanzo Party were on their way to check up on Kurenai, with Sanzo being dragged to come. They almost reached her room when they saw a man making a dash towards their direction.

"Danna-sama!" Midori called out, running after him.

"Bambina!" he wailed.

"Who's that?" Goku asked.

"Someone stupid enough to wake Kurenai up when she's sleeping." Gareas and the other two brothers appeared beside them.

Luca was quick to stop the man from entering Kurenai's room by grabbing his ponytail, "That's as far as you go. She's recuperating for crying out loud!" he snapped.

"Ow! Luca! That's not nice! Greet your old man properly!" The man broke free from Luca's hold and turned to hug him; to which Luca tensed up and only gave a few taps on the man's back as a response. The man turned his sights to Raul and Gareas and hugged them simultaneously, they gave him the same response as Luca's.

"You should know better than wake your daughter up, dear. You know she's not well and your sons are overprotective of their sister. And even though they adore you, our kids have a hard time dealing with your stupid dad acts." a woman with silver hair and clear blue eyes showed up, "Come here my sons, give mama a hug." she told them. The three men obliged and hugged her all at once, she threw husband a glance and stuck out her tongue like a kid, "Bleh!" she gloated. They were startle by the childish behavior.

"That's cheap, mama!" the man continued to whine.

"Mama? Papa? They're so young." Hakkai uttered in disbelief.

The woman placed an elegant hand on her mouth, "Ohohoho! Why thank you, young man! But we're already in our mid-40s."

"What?!" they gasped. _But they look ten years younger!_ They thought.

"Let's move this talk somewhere else. We'll wake Kurenai up from all the ruckus." Luca recommended, "You need to properly introduce yourselves, mama, papa."

"Oh yes. Then let's all have lunch." she invited and dragged her sulking husband with her, Luca followed right behind them.

The Sanzo Party stared at the couple blankly, dumbfounded by their randomness and eccentricity. They were shaken from their stupor by Raul's voice.

"Please excuse our parents, they're quite childish." he said apologetically.

"Most of the time we feel like we're raising them." Gareas said, scratching his head in frustration, "Anyway, let's go, the food should be ready." he went and caught up with his brother and parents.

Goku's automatically taken in by the word 'FOOD' practically hopped behind Gareas, "Food time!"

"That stupid monkey." Sanzo hissed.

Hakkai chuckled, "Nothing we can do about it, he's Goku after all." they started moving as well.

"Phew! That's one hot mom they've got! Hard to believe that she has three children!" Gojyo blurted thoughtlessly which earned him a hit from Sanzo's fan, "OUCH!"

"Lowly perverted bastard! You deserve more than that!" the monk growled at him.

"Nothing we can do about it, he's Gojyo after all." was Hakkai's whimsical response.

It's shaping to be another eventful day with the presence of the eccentric Hatori parents.


	7. Seven: Meet the Parents

**Hey Guys! I am back! Sorry I haven't been able to update for ages but life outside of writing has gotten pretty crazy but now I am back with a renewed hunger to create stories and get better at writing through your help.**

 **So beloved readers, here's chapter seven anddddd… R &R!**

* * *

 **SEVEN**

Introductions were made between the Hatori parents and the Sanzo Party as they gathered at the dining hall.

It can't be argued that the rather eccentric couple are the siblings' parents; Camilla Hatori's exquisite face, long silver hair and crystal blue eyes paired with Kaiser Hatori's gentle facial features and shoulder-length, straw colored hair kept in a loose ponytail makes for an incredible recipe of genetics.

The Sanzo Party learned that the couple are travelers much like them, only they do it for leisure, unlike them who were forced by a narcissistic, perverted God to travel West to investigate what caused the demons going berserk in Shangri-La.

Everyone on the table are all ears as the husband and wife recount their most recent adventure. Kaiser was especially compelling with his animated and enthusiastic way of narrating and they found themselves clinging to his every word.

Finally deciding that he should learn more about the men his precious daughter will be travelling with, Kaiser shifted the topic to the four young men, "So you're heading West to stop the chaos that's plaguing Shangri-La, is that right?" he asked before drinking his iced tea.

"Yes and unfortunately, my companions' weapons were destroyed in our previous battle and were sent here to get them fixed." Hakkai explained.

"Well, you've come to the right place, my daughter's a remarkable blacksmith." he declared proudly, "And if I'm not mistaken, you'll be taking her with you when you leave?"

"It's not us who decided that, it's that old hag up in the Heavens." Sanzo snapped.

"We just found out that we're supposed to bring her along right before we got here." Gojyo added.

With a shrug of his shoulder, Kaiser said, "Well, your children are supposed to fly the coop someday."

"Aren't you sad that Kurenai will be leaving?" Goku asked.

His expression went somber, "Of course we are. She's my one and only daughter after all. She's the light of our lives. But like you, we can only follow the Goddess' orders." he looked down at his cup.

"Mister Kaiser..." Hakkai said sympathetically.

He looked up with teary eyes, "But I just can't leave my daughter to travel with a bunch of weird guys! Mama!" he whined and clutched his wife's sleeve like a child.

"Like you can talk spineless father!" Sanzo growled.

Hakkai chuckled nervously, "Now, now, Sanzo. He's just worried about his daughter, that's normal for dads."

"Seems you're still as wimpy as ever, papa. Who would've thought that you're the former ruler of this city?" Kurenai's voice rang in the room and as they turned to the door, they found her standing in her oversized white robes and dark rimmed eyeglasses, shaking her head at her father.

"Bambina!" he stood up to hug his daughter but her hand on his face stopped him.

"My body's still sore. It'll hurt if you give me a crushing hug." She warned before walking over to her mother and giving her a hug.

"Welcome home, mama."

"Uwaaah! Why are you giving mama a hug and not papa?!" Kaiser flailed his arms at the scene.

"Hahaha! You know I'm just kidding papa." She went hugged him as well, "Welcome home."

"Are you sure you're fine now?" Raul asked as he pulled the chair behind him for his sister.

"A little bit sore here and there but lying in bed all day is not my style." she walked towards her brother sluggishly, even letting out a big yawn.

"Oy Luca! I saw that! You took the ham from my plate! You glutton!" Gareas growled.

"There's a lot of food there, cheapskate. Get over it." The eldest son challenged, "And who are you calling a glutton?!"

"Oh yeah?! Is food thief better?" the youngest son shouted.

"Why you!" Luca growled to his brother's face.

They were about to break into a full-on food fight when they received the wrath of their sister's golden fan, "Seriously? My head is pounding and your shouting is not helping you idiots!"

"You're screaming too!" they grumbled while rubbing their throbbing heads.

"Now, now. Stop right there." Raul scolded.

"Hahaha! It's been a while since we've been around this racket right papa?" Camilla giggled.

"Yeah. My precious children are just great!" Kaiser said proudly.

His wife pulled his collar, "What do you mean _your_ children, huh?"

"No! Of course, if you're not their mother they wouldn't be this adorable." he defended amidst being shaken vigorously.

"Who are you calling adorable huh?!" his children shouted at him.

Their four guests stared at the rambunctious scene in awe.

"Poor father." Goku uttered as he munched on his food, keeping his eye on the energetic family.

"He always says the wrong things." Gojyo shook his head.

"He just can't win, can he?" Hakkai smiled sympathetically.

"What a commotion." Sanzo said, irritated.

The table finally calmed down and they continued to enjoy lunch.

"Mama, papa, how long will you be staying this time?" Kurenai asked her parents.

"'Til tomorrow morning. There's a big festival at a town in the east two days from now." her mother answered.

"It's going to be a lot of fun!" Kaiser said with excitement.

"You're not waiting 'til they day we leave?" Gojyo asked.

"If you want to watch papa being dragged by Kurenai's feet because he doesn't want to let her go, then go ahead, convince them to stay." Gareas said.

"But..." Goku opposed.

"It's fine." The father smiled reassuringly, "We've already decided after all."

"Yeah. We're just glad to see our children together this time." the mother added.

"So, how's the transition going? Is everything in place?" Kaiser asked his children.

Kurenai took a sip of coffee, "Yes, the transition went smoothly papa. Raul-nii is now in-charge of the economy, the barrier, and the medical side of the city with the help of Hiroyuki and Asahi. Gareas and Taka will take care of the weapons, and Luca-aniki along with Ayase and William are in-charge of security."

"Excellent. Your choice of right-hand men are outstanding, things should be fine. Good job taking care of the city you guys." Their father smiled widely.

"We're very proud of you guys." Their mother added.

"Thank you." The siblings replied in unison.

"Ohh!" Gareas quipped all of a sudden, "Mama, papa, since you won't be here for long, how about we go have the picnic that Kurenai promised Luca this afternoon?"

The eldest son was quick to oppose the idea, "Gareas! Kurenai shouldn't be pushing her—"

"Let's do it! I want some fresh air and the forest will be nice." Kurenai agreed with Gareas, "I'm strong enough for a little exercise, aniki." she reassured her protective big brother before drinking a glass of water and standing up, "I'll rest for a bit so you won't have to worry. I'll see you all later! Oh!" she turned to their guests, "You guys are coming along okay? You haven't been to that part of the city, you should see it before we leave." she walked out of the room.

"Yehey! Field trip!" Goku threw his hands in the air.

"Shut up stupid monkey!" Sanzo hit him then faced the family, "It seems to be a private family affair. It would be inappropriate for us to intrude." he said.

"We insist. Kurenai is right, you should see that part of town, it's beautiful." Camilla insisted.

"Well, it _will_ be a perfect way to end our vacation." Gojyo said.

"I've always been curious about that forest." Hakkai added.

"Tsk! Do want you want." The monk relented, thinking himself that it will be a good change of scenery.

Kaiser clapped his hands, "It's decided then! We'll meet at the front door okay? Please excuse us." he stood up and stood behind his wife, "Mama." She stood up as Kaiser pulled the chair.

"See you later everyone." Camilla waved at them before stepping out of the room.

The brothers stood up as well, "Well, since we have plans this afternoon, let's finish up some workload shall we?" Luca proposed.

"Please excuse us." Raul said.

"Let's have some outdoor fun later!" Gareas grinned.

The Sanzo Party is left astounded in the dining hall. "Now we know where the siblings got their eccentricity." Gojyo commented.

"But weirdness aside, they seem like genuinely good people, another thing their children got from them." Hakkai smiled.

"They're a big troublesome group if you ask me." Sanzo said.

"I can't wait to go to the forest! And the food later!" Goku exclaimed.

"Heh! I bet you can't wait for to go back home into the forest, stupid monkey." the redhead taunted.

"What's that?! And how about you? You're excited to go plunge in the river right? You roach water sprite!" the golden-eyed fought back.

"Why you!" Gojyo growled but before things get worse…

 _BANG BANG!_ Familiar gunshots sounded in the dining room.

"Waaaah! We forgot that he has that thing back!" the two screamed.

* * *

 _Kurenai called for them last night and they finally got their weapons back._

" _We really can't thank you enough for this." Hakkai said._

 _She smiled, "You're most welcome." she smiled at the look of confusion on the three men's faces as they surveyed their weapons, "It's lighter right?" she voiced their thoughts_

" _Yeah. It doesn't have much meat in it." Gojyo lifted his shakujo._

" _That's just how it seems because I fused some of my powers in them making them lighter but they're actually three times more durable than before and has double the strength than before."_

" _Really?" Goku said with sparkling eyes._

" _Yup!" she smiled, "It's just that the weight of the weapons will also wear you out so I made it lighter. You see Gareas? He carries those kukri knives around all day with ease, but that's because the weapon is made of a special material, not because of my powers." she turned to Sanzo, "I didn't make yours light because it's already small as it is but I made the gun more durable and reduced the recoil... Oh! And I made the grip more comfortable."_

" _Hm…" was the monk's only reply as his inquisitive eyes swept over his trusted revolver._

" _Kurenai, we want to apologize since it's due to our request that you—" the raven-haired lifted a hand to stop Hakkai._

" _Don't. I decided to take your request and I just got too engrossed with making your weapons that I overdid it." they stared at her dumbfounded, 'She's a weapons maniac' they thought, "Besides, it's really bound to happen, even if I made the deadline three weeks, making three special weapons fit to battle war gods will really take its toll on my body. So let's let bygones be bygones okay? I would ask you to give me two more days to rest though."_

" _Of course, that's not a problem, right Sanzo?" the green-eyed healer smiled at the blonde._

 _The monk turned to his side, "Hmph! I don't plan on bringing a sick person anyway; you'll just weigh us down."_

 _Kurenai smiled, "Thank you, Sanzo!" he twitched as his name spilled from her lips. 'Tsk' he thought._

* * *

"I guess its payback time you morons." Sanzo threatened with a smirk.

"NOOOOOO!" gunshots roared from the dining room.


	8. Eight: Into the Woods

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter eight! That was quick right? I do have a few chapters already written but needs A LOT of editing so that's what I'm doing the past couple of days. I hope I can keep up the momentum :)**

 **I hope you enjoy the story and reviews and feedback are much appreciated!**

* * *

 **EIGHT**

The Hatori bunch and their guests enjoyed the clean, fresh air and the magnificent scenery as they journey towards the forest in carriages. Well most of them, because to their surprise, Kurenai hopped on a majestic black stallion named HeiFong, and rode it with such grace and control that they were left in awe of her, even the almighty Genjo Sanzo can't help but be captivated much to his frustration as never in his life has any woman has affected him this much.

Everyone is in high spirits as they rolled through the city. The siblings even talked about racing each other to the forest which made the carriage passengers felt nervous about. Thankfully, Raul and Nuriko were quick to dismiss the idea.

Upon arriving at the forest, they dismounted the carriages and continued further into the wilderness on foot, horses in tow.

The Sanzo Party had their breaths taken away when they finally arrived at the picnic spot. Crystal clear water cascaded from a small waterfall and streamed into the clear river sprinkled with smooth river rocks. This part of the forest isn't too thick and the landscape is clear and bright but has enough shade with some animals trotting around. A perfect scene of nature.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Camilla walked up to them.

Gojyo turned to her, "Not as beautiful as you, madam." The comment irked Sanzo and was about to hit the redhead with his fan but Camilla beat him to it by grabbing Gojyo's antenna-like hair.

"Don't flirt with your elders... much less a married woman!" she threatened.

"It's an innocent compliment! I swear!" Gojyo winced from mama Hatori's grasp.

She blinked and let him go, "Oh, is that so? Glad we cleared that out. Can you help us get ready?" she went back to her gentle demeanor before joining Nuriko and the others who are busy laying out the picnic blankets.

Hakkai chuckled at what just happened, "The women of this family have such strong characters. Well then, let's go help out." He said then followed behind Camilla.

"Hmph. That'll teach you to behave, you pervy water sprite." Sanzo hissed before lighting up a cigarette having absolutely no intention of helping set up the picnic.

The Hatori siblings on the other hand walked the horses to the river for a drink.

Kurenai took her baseball cap off; unlike the rest of the women wearing sundresses and straw hats, the raven-haired donned a simple white shirt, jeans, and a baseball cap. She stretched her arms and took a deep breath.

"Ahhh! It's been a while since we've been here. It's still as beautiful and invigorating as ever."

"Yeah. The last time we were here was I think… 2 years ago." Luca said as he drank in the view.

"That's why we're gonna have a ton of fun today," Gareas said from behind them, and they turned to see him cradling spears in his arms, "let's start with this!"

They tied the horses to the trees and Luca, Gareas, and Kurenai plunged into the river to fish while Raul joined the others setting up the picnic. Nuriko, Maya, and Midori are busy preparing the food and utensils with Camilla, while Gojyo, Goku and Hakkai helped Kaiser with the bonfire and grilling.

"It's convenient that there're already fire pits here." Gojyo said.

"Oh, we come here very often when they were still children, that's when we built those." Kaiser told them as he set a bunch wood beside them.

"This definitely brings back memories, those three always volunteer to fish even when they were children." Camilla brought the raw ingredients for grilling.

"Sanzo! I wanna fish too!" Goku yelled excitedly as he watched the siblings splashing about in the river.

"Just go right ahead stupid monkey!" Sanzo barked from under a tree, just watching everybody.

"Hey Sanzo! You can always help you know!" Gojyo scolded.

"There's plenty of you there already, what do you need my help for?" he answered apathetically.

The redhead clenched his fists in irritation, "Damn arrogant monk." He hissed.

"It's fine, let him be. There's always one in every group." Kaiser said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hmph!" the blonde scoffed at the remark and lit another cigarette as he aimed his sights at the river where the other are fishing. To the monk, it seemed like they did more playing than actual fishing with all their laughter and splashing around but he can't deny that the sprightly environment managed to seep into his choleric system, feeling more relaxed than he's ever been in a long while.

Once satisfied with their catch, the bunch got out of the water and brought their catch to the group for grilling.

As they gathered together, Nuriko and Midori opened two picnic baskets filled with an assortment of sandwiches.

"Dig in guys!" Nuriko encouraged and they do not have to be told twice, they all grabbed a piece, well, except for Goku who took like four right out of the gate.

"This has to be the first time since you guys arrived that we all actually get to just sit all together and completely relax." Said Luca.

"Yeah." Gareas agreed, "No interruptions, no mean aunts spoiling the fun, and Bambina is not busy fixing weapons. It's just great!"

"Here's the first batch of barbecue!" Camilla said as she and Nuriko placed the food in front of them and they all started to dig in.

"Okay! Time for pictures!" Gareas shouted after they've had enough food.

"Huh?!" the Sanzo Party wondered.

"Oh! We always take our family pictures here." Luca said.

"And it's especially important for us to take one now." Raul added which they immediately understood with Kurenai leaving her family for an indefinite period of time.

Gareas took out the camera and tripod while they went into place.

"Hey you guys! Join in too!" Kurenai called out to her soon-to-be travel companions.

The men hesitated, "But..." Hakkai uttered.

"We'll take a picture of all of us as a remembrance for today, then, we'll take a family our picture as well after, so please join in." Luca insisted.

Gojyo smirked, "Well then, I guess we'll join in. Right Hakkai?"

The green-eyed smiled, "Right." They walked towards where the family gathered while Goku excitedly dashed ahead of them "Yay!".

"Wait! Sanzo! Join in!" Gareas called out as he was setting the timer. The blond monk standing a few feet away.

"I'd rather not." he answered.

Gojyo rolled his eyes, "This diva of a monk."

Camilla smiled at him, "Master Sanzo, please join us. It doesn't feel right to leave someone out." she invited.

Sanzo was very hesitant but obliged after a few moments. Incidentally, he stood behind Kurenai.

"Don't worry, your soul won't get sucked out you old geezer." she teased, not looking at him.

He gritted his teeth, "Tch."

"Okay! Everyone get ready!" Gareas set the timer and ran into place.

Pi... pi... pi... pi.. pi. pipipipipi! Kachak! And they were done. Everybody was smiling, except for Maya who has a poker face, and Sanzo of course.

"See? Did that hurt you big baby?" Kurenai teased Sanzo.

"What's that?" he snapped.

"Okay! I'll take the family picture!" Nuriko declared. The siblings and the couple went into place; with the couple sitting on a log and the siblings standing behind them.

"Ready! One, two..." they all posed. "Three!" Kachak!

"Well, that's a great family portrait." Gojyo said fondly.

"Yeah." Hakkai agreed.

"They look happy." Goku commented.

Kaiser had his arm around Camilla while his free hand formed a peace sign and a big smile spread across his face while Camilla smiled happily. Kurenai hugged both her parents as she winked and smiled beautifully; Gareas had his arm around her with his signature mischievous grin on his face. Luca had both his arm around Kurenai and Raul; he's grinning from ear to ear while Raul had a timid smile.

After the photo op, they went and enjoyed the clear waters of the river, well, most of them.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Kaiser stood beside Sanzo who's sitting under a tree with no intention of joining the others.

"I'm not interested." he answered sharply, "And you? I was certain we would be hearing you whine about drowning or the water being too cold."

"My, my, aren't you sassy." he commented, and took out a cigarette and lit it, "I just want to watch my children have fun together, we won't be seeing this scene for a while and I love seeing my daughter act her age for once, she's especially bright when she's having fun, not just busy running the city."

They watched everyone at the river splashing each other and Kaiser's right, Kurenai's hearty laugh brightens her up and it's contagious.

"You're daughter actually go backwards and forwards with her personality." the monk quipped.

The head of the Hatori family laughed, "That's because patience isn't her strong point and she hates being underestimated. But she's actually easy to please and kindhearted. She's been through a rough childhood so she appreciates things more than the next person."

"For a taboo child, things aren't exactly easy. It must've surprised you when you found out that she's a half-breed." he said.

"Oh I know what she is the moment I saw her. But I just can't leave a helpless child in an awful place like that. God knows what would've happened to her if we didn't take her with us."

"Well, I'm impressed about how indiscriminate you are most people will just ignore her."

"The issue of her being just a five year-old child is more important than what her biological make up is. It's the same with you right? Those friends of yours, you couldn't careless that they're demons so long as they don't lose their selves."

"They're not my friends." he snapped as his purple eyes focused on everyone at the river having fun. Well it's true that he couldn't care less as long as they're not weighing him down, and having them isn't bad at all.

"To be honest, we're glad that she's leaving." Kaiser's words shook him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"It's because of our selfishness that she stayed here despite the fact that she's getting animosity from most people. But I can always feel that she's a free spirit who likes to feel the breeze on her face and see what's out in the world." he puffed out a smoke.

"Much like you and your wife." Sanzo took a drag from his cigarette.

"Yeah."

He puffed the smoke out, "Your daughter isn't the type who'll do something against her will. She genuinely loves you, your wife, and her brothers. She genuinely cares for the people of the palace as well. That's something that you cannot force someone to do. You should be proud that you're able to raise a child who seem to have been forsaken, into someone very compassionate."

Kaiser looked at him in utter disbelief, "You sure say comforting words for a rebel priest." he teased, making Sanzo's vein throb. "Well then, you're able to see through her facade. I can leave her in your care, no worries."

"Aren't you a little too carefree?" the monk nagged.

"Well, it makes me look younger than you doesn't it?" he teased.

"Bastard!" Kaiser just laughed and it irritated him even more, "Hmp! I won't be her babysitter."

"Oh, it might be the other way around." he commented which made the blonde have a puzzled look.

"You idiots!" Kurenai's voiced roared throughout the forest and as they looked over, they found her yelling at Gareas and Luca, "How dare you pull me off the rock?! What if I hit my head huh? Let's put some water in your brains and maybe you'll use them better!" she pushed their heads into the water.

"Are you really not seeing her off?" Sanzo asked as he watched the scene amusingly.

Kaiser smirked, "Why? You really want to see me being dragged by Kurenai?"

"I shouldn't have asked." he said in gritted teeth.

"Hahaha!" he chuckled, but quickly turned into a sad smile as he looked at where Kurenai is, "It's more painful to be the one left behind than be the one leaving."

Sanzo looked at him, understanding what he means.

Then they saw Kurenai almost running towards them. She's dripping with water but it didn't make her any less beautiful, if anything, the water looked like diamonds embedded on her as the sun shines on her, add her bright smile; she's almost blinding.

"Hey you two, I feel depressed just by seeing you not having fun." She scolded.

"I'm not a brat who gets all excited over a freaking river!" the monk snapped back.

Kurenai's vein throbbed, "Stop being so high and mighty you walking ashtray!" she growled and grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the river.

Kaiser waived his hand holding a handkerchief, "Good luck Mr. Monk!" he chuckled, then looked intently at the two. _You're also someone who doesn't do something he doesn't want to right? Soon, you'll realize how the two of you will change each other's lives forever._ He smiled then followed them.

"Ashtray?! What the hell do you think you're doing? Let me go!" Sanzo struggled.

"I'm going to splash some sense into you, idiot! Who can sit still when there's a gorgeous river enticing you to take a dip?" her words suddenly made him lose his senses, because it wasn't the river that's enticing him at the moment. It's her. Her hand firmly circling his hand radiates warmth despite being damp of river water; her fair, slender arms with beads of water, outstretched as she persistently drags him towards the coursing river; her dripping hair cascading down her sides and back made her look irresistible; the shirt that was loose a while ago is now hugging her body revealing her curves, and her determined profile made her red eyes sparkle; everything about her enchants him. He balled his fists as heat swirled all over his body and he feels his resolve crumbling again, but he doesn't want to give in. _It's not a good idea,_ he thought.

"Okay guys!" she shouted, making him break away from being hypnotized by her. But what came after was being splashed with water by the idiots in the river. He just stood there motionless, after making sure that they're done... He flipped out.

"Why you bastards!" He went into the river and chased after everyone. The forest was filled with laughter and they all played around in the river.

Kaiser stood beside Camilla, "Did you get the confirmation you wanted?" she asked, as they watched the young ones scramble in the water.

"Yes, I know she'll be fine with them."

"You worry too much. It's not like you can object even if you don't find them favorable." she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Still, as her father, I want to make sure and I'm glad I did." he smiled.

He pulled her head into his shoulder and watched everyone with content.

After a while of dipping in the water, Sanzo sat on a rock by the river and lit the cigarette. As he scanned his surroundings, he thought this isn't so bad. The water is invigorating and the sound of flowing water and rustling leaves are relaxing. It's been a while since he felt this revitalized. He doesn't know how long he's been appreciating the surroundings when he noticed Kurenai looking at him like she was in a daze or something. When she realized that he noticed her, she turned away, which is definitely not like her; she would usually taunt him, but that's not the case, and he could've sworn he saw a hint of red on her cheeks.

"What's up with her?" he muttered then took a drag on his cigarette.

Kurenai emerged from the water; she was twisting her hair to draw out the water when she noticed Sanzo sitting on a rock, smoking. She couldn't help but admire how handsome he is. _Well duh? I've always thought he's handsome but I've been too busy to scrutinize him,_ she thought. His divine blonde hair dripping with water glimmers under the sunlight, his purple eyes radiate a sharp light that seems to see through everything, and that chiseled jaw makes up for a killer face. He might have a rather slender figure at first glance but he's got well-toned muscles, and he looks good in anything he wears. And that cold, arrogant attitude just makes someone want to try and break his wall.

Then she realized that she's already looking straight into Sanzo's eyes because he noticed her! For the first time since she met them, she got flustered and turned away.

 _Damn! What the hell am I doing?_ She tried to calm herself and walked towards HeiFong to feed him.

As the stallion feasts on the feed on her left hand, she put her right hand on her chest. _Thump thump thump thump._ Her heart can't seem to calm down, "Nngh..." she groaned. The stallion, sensing her turmoil, snuggled her as if to calm her. She caressed his neck in return, "Thanks, boy." she smiled. _It can't be. I can't._ She told herself.

* * *

The sun started to set on their day of outdoor fun and they decided to return home and as they arrived at the palace, a couple of guards were waiting for them looking anxious.

"What's wrong?" Luca asked as they dismounted the carriages.

"Master Luca, a lot of demons have gathered at the barrier and they're too rowdy." he reported.

"Ehhh... Seems like we'll have fun." Gojyo grinned.

"Now I'll have the chance to try my new nyoi-bou." Goku declared with excitement as he sat behind Kurenai atop HeiFong.

Gareas smirked, "Not this time you guys." he said as he, Luca and Raul made their way into the palace.

The head attendants followed carrying the things they used. While Camilla stood beside HeiFong as Kaiser went into the stables.

"Ryuji! Can the two of you detach the horses from the carriages please?" Kurenai requested of the two guards to which they complied.

"So? What are we waiting for?" Sanzo asked impatiently.

"Them." Kurenai pointed at the palace's door as her brothers went out in a rush. They're all wearing their military uniform now. Kaiser has also walked out of the stable riding a horse.

"Hakkai, we're going to the city's entrance, can my mother ride with you?" Kurenai asked.

"Sure!" Hakkai and Gojyo agreed.

Camilla jumped at the back of Hakuryu as if it was nothing, "Nicely done madam." Gojyo complimented.

"Why thank you. I'm not their mother for nothing." she bragged.

The brothers mounted their horses, "Let's go!" Luca ordered and they started to ride the horses at an average pace. Kurenai also followed with the three riding the jeep not far behind.

They arrived at the entrance of the city and a few meters away at the barrier, the demons are on a rampage.

"They seem a bit too restless today." Hakkai observed.

"Goku! Shall we go?!" Gojyo asked.

Goku jumped down from the stallion, "Yes!"

Gareas spoke as he got down from his horse, "I said not today bro. It's time WE do something about this."

"We don't want you taking us lightly and think that we only dump this problem on you." Luca added.

"We were just too busy with the transition. But this is our forte." Raul remained on his horse.

"Alright! Let's do this!" The youngest Hatori son said, pumping his fist in the air.

"Have fun!" Kurenai yelled, "Just let them be. Don't you want to see want they can do?" she told the Sanzo Party.

"This should be fun." Kaiser said in anticipation as he lit a cigarette and stood beside his daughter.

Raul went ahead with his horse, talking out a bow and three arrows from his back. He fired all three at once as he approached the barrier while the horse is still running. He hit six demons as the shot went through one demon to the next. Gareas on the other hand started whirling his knives as well and casted it outside the barrier beheading a number of demons. Luca then charged outside the barrier and slashed through the sea of demons.

"Oh hooo... Not bad." Gojyo whistled.

"Yeah, impressive." Hakkai agreed.

"Very strong!" Goku said, his eyes shining in admiration.

"I haven't seen them fight in a while." Kurenai commented.

Kaiser exhaled smoke into the air, "The quality of the weapons you make are evident, Bambina."

"Hmp! I'll be damned if I make anything second rate." she caressed HeiFong, "But my brothers are extremely skilled, no matter how excellent the quality of the weapons are, it's performance still relies on the soldier handling it."

Camilla suddenly spoke, "We can't be any prouder of our kids." she smiled and they listened intently, "Kurenai is an excellent blacksmith, Luca is a deadly swordsman, Gareas has excellent control of those knives and Raul is an expert in archery. They made sure the city's safe."

"Yeah, they're a dangerous bunch." Gojyo commented.

"That's why you should be careful with what you say about their sister and mother you unprincipled bastard." Sanzo scolded.

"Don't worry, I believe my sons know Gojyo won't get anywhere." she mocked.

Hakkai and Goku chuckled.

"It's equally fun just teasing anyway." Gojyo replied.

"Hmp! You don't give up do you?" Sanzo commented as they continued to watch the three fight.

After a good while, lifeless bodies of demons covered the ground.

Gareas flicked his lighter and lit his cigarette, "Yeah, that hit the spot." he breathed as he and Luca walked back and Raul rode the horse slowly beside them.

"Well done you guys." Their father complimented.

"Yeah... You got skills back there." Gojyo agreed.

"Why thank you!" Gareas said as he mounted his horse.

"You guys were amazing!" Goku said in awe.

"We could say the same to you." Luca said, already on top of his horse.

"It's getting late. We should go home." Raul reminded.

"Yup! Time for dinner! Let's go Goku!" Kurenai called out and Goku climbed HeiFong.

"Yes! FOOD!" Goku yelled happily as they rode full-speed back to the palace.

After freshening up, they headed to the dining hall for dinner, where all the people of the palace happily welcomed Kaiser and Camilla.


End file.
